Sunset Angels
by NagiraAkisa
Summary: A summer vacation in the famous Devil's Mount has been expected to be an unpleasant one in a young woman's head due to two young, rich bêtes noires. But when a hot-headed young boss entered her already-messed-up life, she will have to face her dark memories, and learn to love again before she crumbles in the darkness. ON HAITUS.
1. The Arrival

**Sunset Angels**

Chapter 1: The Arrival

* * *

The soft sunlight shone onto a big rectangular ocean blue car as the tree leaves around the car rustled and rhymed with the birds' chirping in sweet harmony. A certain black-haired girl leaned on the car's upper right car door, which is open to the driver's seat. She checked her sea blue watch, it was almost 3.00 pm. How long do Wren and Ivy are going to take just to buy some 'last minute supplies'? They had been inside for a good hour for god's sake! The girl lifted up her face, revealing her azure orbs and delicate pinkish lips, and stared at the small shopping shop doors just about a meter away from her.

"Xi! What is taking those two sea hags so long!? Why can't we just leave them here and go to the mountain ourselves?" A loud female voice boomed into the girl's ears. The girl turned and faced an angry-looking redhead girl, who has her arms crossed in front of her chest. It looked like she got pissed-off by those two witches. "I believe I can't do that. And how should I know, Kairi?" the black haired girl said to the redhead, Kairi. "Maybe they don't want to "waste" their energy to carry their stupid groceries bags." As if on cue, an annoying high-pitched voice cried out from the shop's door, "Hey Xion Lockhart! Carry these bags! Hurry up, you lazy-and-good-for-nothing nanny!"

The dark headed girl, named Xion gave out a big sigh before turned to face one super skinny blond girl and a brunette who has buck teeth and looked like an egg from a distance. Beside their feet are FIFTEEN large plastic bags of groceries. Xion stared at the bags with wide eyes before advanced towards them. 'Great….'

Her name is Xion Lockhart; 19 years old, going 20; part time job as a nurse in a small but nice hospital in a small town called Twilight Town and a student in Twilight College. When she didn't have shift in the hospital, she went to Dr. Vexen's (a doctor that she worked along with) house to do housework and taking care of his two daughters, Ivy and Wren. But she was always been boss around those two annoying and ugly imps. Sometimes they told her to do a lot of extra works and they used her salary to threaten her. It was a tough job for everyone, even for god.

It was the starting of April, there were a long summer holiday from school and the hospital had also granted her this three months holiday as thanks for taking care of the patients. With no school and work for three months, her two best friends had planned to go to a far out mountain called Devil's Mount. It got the name from a deep and dark cave called Devil's Gut at the top of the mountain, which some people said they swore they saw a few unidentified medium-sized creatures in the dark.

Kairi, Xion's best redhead friend, said that she had been to that place and it would be the perfect place to relax themselves from the all the stress they got from school and jobs. It was good news for Xion; she always wanted to get away from those two wicked children as far as possible. Xion's sister, Tifa, had called her the other night and asked if she could take care of her daughter (Xion's niece), Mai, for two months as she and her husband, Leon went for a second honeymoon on the cruise ship around the world. With no reason to protest, Xion had agreed. After all, they can go to the mountain and have some fun together. It had been 2 years since they last met.

However, just two days before they are going to the mountain, Dr. Vexen somehow found out that they were going for a holiday trip. So, he insisted that they should bring along his daughters with them. Xion swore the moment she heard that, lightnings strikes and thunders roared above them. 'There goes my relaxing vacation…' Xion thought as she loaded the last groceries bag into the back trunk. She shut the lid tightly close and advanced towards the driver's door. She went in, sat down, fastened her seatbelt and turned around to see her passengers. Her blonde cousin, Namine, was sitting in the car seat beside her, or some others people called it 'death seat'. The car was big, so there were six backseats. Three at the middle of the car and the other three at the back, near the rear. Kairi and Mai sat at the middle backseat and Ivy and Wren sat at the back. They said they wanted to keep a distance from them.

Mai and Kairi were laughing as they tried tickled each others' side. Ivy was checking her manicured nails while Wren was gobbling up a bag of potato chips they brought in the store just a few minutes ago.

"Do we have everything we need?" Xion asked as she started up the engine. After everyone nodded their head, Xion pulled up the hand break, set the car to second gear, stepped on the accelerator panel and drove towards their destination.

Leon was a good friend of one of the teachers in a driving school. Xion had taken lessons there, so she was able to receive her driving license quickly since she was a quick learner. Since she was the oldest of the group and the only one with a driving license, she is the only one who can bring them to the mountain. The sun was beating hot onto them and the air-conditioners were not helping at all. So, she winded down a few windows, letting the cool wind entered the car. A few refreshing sighs was heard from Namine, Kairi and Mai. While the other two just complaining the wind messing up their 'beautiful hair'. Xion would have told them to shut up, if they weren't using their father's name to threaten her. She needed the money. Ivy and Wren were Dr. Vexen's favourite girls, if they told him she treated badly towards them. She will lose the job for sure. Xion just softly sighed and drive silently throughout the rest of the two hours journey.

Along the trip, Mai, Kairi and Namine were planning some activities they will do tomorrow, because they were sure when they reached the camp site, it would be almost evening. Xion flashed a few smile, seeing her niece having such a good time and Namine was noting down the activities in her notepad/sketchbook. Xion tried to focus on the conversation between Ivy and Wren. She heard them saying something like, flirt with some 'work boys' and having a one day long spa. Xion tried her best not to laugh. She was sure that all the boys will run away from them at first sight and even with a one day long spa, they will look as hideous as always. Not even a million spas will make them pretty. Two hours passed and Xion pulled the car to a halt in front of the main office building of Devil's Mount. It was almost sunset and the mountain breeze is getting colder than before.

"We'll wait here, Ms. Lockhart. Go inside and get things settled," Ivy decided, holding her manicured nails up for inspection through the sky's dim lighting. "And be quick about it! God knows this has been the journey from hell." She drew her eyes up to scan meaningfully over to the other three people in front of her, but her eyes stayed onto the black-haired Mai, who was laughing with Kairi.

"Hey! Don't look at my niece like that! If you don't like to be with us, then you should have walked on foot hours ago!" Xion raised her voice and glared at Ivy Jones, who winced by her sudden anger. Xion was infuriated by her and her annoying voice. How she wanted to smack her across the face. Xion cooled down and looked warmly at her niece, "Now aunt is going to get us registered okay? Be a good girl with Namine and Kairi. I'll be right back." Mai smiled and nodded to her like an innocent little angel. Xion smiled back and opened the car door. She exited the ocean blue car and walking towards the large building. She gazed at the sunset, which was flaming red and slowly disappearing in the distance. The sunset was even more beautiful than the one in Twilight Town that she loves so much. It seems appropriate when she heard Namine was humming the melody 'Lazy Afternoon' to Mai. It was a family tradition sound in her big family, and she loves it ever since she was just a toddler. Xion hummed a little to herself as she stepped into the building.

The office was beautiful, the walls and flooring crafted in hew-out timber. The entryway was lined with delicate paintings framed in gold. As she entered the area surrounding the main desk, the motif changed.

Small and large photos, appearing to be previous guests of the recreational area/camp, seemed to be pasted everywhere. Xion was studying one in particular, a handsome blond teenage laughing, showing his perfect pearl white teeth. He was frozen in time, a large fish included in the pose, obviously his prized catch and a great one for a boy around his age. Another boy was next to him, with chocolate brown hair and was helping the blond holding the heavy-looking fish. Xion was caught up by the picture that she didn't notice a teenage boy stood beside her.

"Miss, can I be of assistance?"

Xion jumped and swung around to meet a teenage boy older than her with blue eyes and very spiky chocolate brown hair. She looked at the boy in shock, then looked back to the picture, then looked back to the boy. They were the same person. Oh~ She must be looking pretty dumb looking right now.

The boy smiled friendly and pointed to himself who was in the photo, "I believe you found out that that boy was me, huh?" Xion only nodded. "Are you Ms. Lockhart?" Xion nodded again.

"Well… Er, yes. Do you have reservations for the Jones/Minami group?" She asked as she followed the brunette to the register desk.

The boy scanned the register, his brows lifting as they scrolled the names. "Yes, here it is. Two cabins, one with two bedrooms – each with king-sized bed, one with three bedrooms with double bed in each." Xion nodded to him. It was exactly what had been rearranged by Ivy. She and Wren will share the one with king size beds and Xion and the others will share the other one. "Yup. That's right." Xion softly replied.

The boy stretched out his hand to her and said, "The name Sora Strife. But just call me Sora. Nice to meet you." Xion smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Xion Lockhart. But you have to call me Xion if you want me to call you by your name, Mr. Strife."

Sora chuckled softly, "Please don't call me that. I might mistake that you are calling my brother or father. Call me Sora, Ms. Lo– I mean, Xion." Xion smiled again. "That's much better. Do you mind show us the way to the cabin, Sora?"

Sora shook his head, "Nop. I can drive you all there if you want." Xion tried to protest but Sora said it was fine. She accepted defeat and allowed him afterward. Sora smiled and collected the proper keys for the cabins. "It will better I bring you there. Your cabin was around the back and it was a bit tricky to locate, especially when night falls." Sora followed Xion outside and saw Kairi was chasing Mai around. Maybe Mai was tired of sitting in the car for the whole day. "Come on, Mai, Kairi. Let's get back to the car." Xion said when the two of them was coming towards their direction in great speed. Mai made a sudden left turn in front of Sora. Kairi, however, was not fast enough to make a turn and ended up bumped into Sora. Both of them lose their footing and fell onto the ground. Xion, Namine and Mai were shocked by their fall and also the awkward position they were in. Kairi's hands were rested on Sora's chest, pinning him down. Sora's arms were kind of warped around Kairi's waist, and their face was only a few centimeters from each other. A little push will make them ended up kissing. Kairi was absorbed into Sora's beautiful blue eyes and so was Sora. They stayed in that position for awhile before Kairi snapped out from her mind and quickly got off him. That's also when she realized she had landed on him.

"So-so- So sorry!" Kairi stammered and apologized to Sora as he got himself up from the ground. "It's okay. It was an accident anyway." He said and dusted off a few dust from his clothes. Xion looked at Kairi to make sure that she's alright, but instead, she caught a hint of pink on her cheeks. It seems like Mr. Brunette here had made Ms. Redhead blushed. She looked at Namine to see her expression and it looks like she had the same thought in her mind.

"You're okay, lady?" Sora asked as he walked neared to Kairi. Kairi shook her head quickly, trying to hide her blush. 'Why am I like this? It must be the heat just now…' Kairi thought as she turned and ran back to the car, feeling embarrassed. Xion, Mai, Namine and Sora followed behind. Xion sat beside Sora and Namine sat with Kairi and Mai at the backseat. Xion had to know the way, so Namine insisted that she should seat beside Sora while he drive.

Sora pulled up the hand break and set to second gear and drove towards their cabin. Xion concentrated on the layout of the area. Tiny cabins were silhouetted in the shadow of the fading sun, looking quaint and inviting. If not for Evy Johns and Wren Johns, this trip could have been a slice of paradise - which it was originally intended to be. Sora made a sharp right turn and arrived at their cabins. Xion realized that their cabins was surrounded by the woods in a circle, have total privacy from other tourists and cabins. Just right after Sora pulled the car to a stop, the girls exited the car in lightning speed. Xion and Sora got off the car afterwards. "Here's the key." Sora said and passed two cabins keys to her. "Thank you, So-" Xion was about to thanks Sora when she suddenly felt something sharp scratched her palm. She flinched and let the keys fell to the ground. "Hey! Don't do that again next time!" She heard Sora's angry voice. But he wasn't angry at her. Xion opened her eyes and saw the one that Sora was talking to was Ivy. In her hand was her cabin's key. It seems like it was Ivy's nails that had scratched her just now when she tried to snatch the key from her hand. Xion checked her palm and realized that there was a thin cut and was oozing a little blood. Xion took no more attention to her cut and picked up her cabin's key that had dropped to the ground.

"Yeah, right." Ivy said emotionless and walked towards her cabin with Wren to settle for the night. Xion then realized they didn't bring their luggage along with them. Huh~ It seems like she had to bring their luggage to them, plus the fifteen groceries bag they had brought. Xion turned towards Namine and passed the key to her. "Here's the key to our cabin. We all should rest first, before carry out any activities. Please bring along your luggage." Namine nodded and went to get the luggage out from the back trunk. Kairi and Mai helped her too.

Sora was telling Xion as she looked Namine and the other two went into their cabin, "If you happen to need anything, here is a number where assistance can be reached twenty-four seven. I think that should about do it. Oh," he added, scratching the back of his head thoughtfully. "Your cabin does not have a kitchen as the cabin with the kings does, but there is a cantina about a quarter of a mile down the road." He reached up and pointed to the west, Xion catching the flickering lights in the distance.

'Yes,' Xion thought in silence, 'King beds for queen bees. And who says that queens are sting-free? One of them just stung me. How I wish she had perished by now.' She nodded and let Sora continued, "It's open twenty-four hours a day. I think that Zexion is on duty tonight and he'll be happy to conjure up anything he got and read from his recipe books. That usually includes squirrels and his special dish of fried grasshopper."

Xion swallowed hard, suddenly felt ill.

She recovered a little as he added, "Of course, you can have ordinary hamburgers or pizzas if you're not up to the challenge. Zexion won't mind anyway. Any questions, Xion?"

Xion shook her head, tucking the number into her jeans pocket. "No. That sounds like everything I need to know, and some unexpected one too." She smiled, and a flying grasshopper appeared in her mind.

Suddenly, Sora asked her the most unexpected question, "Em… What's the name of the redhead girl?" Xion eyes were wide opened. Does he have a feeling to Kairi already? Surely, she caught a little faint of red on his face when Kairi fell onto him and both of them staring at each others for a good minute. Well, since they both got attracted to each other, she had to help them. She wanted them to be happy, and Sora seems to be a good guy. Better than Demyx, that's for sure. "Kairi. Kairi Minami is her name." Sora mouthed her name and smiled like a happy fool, bigger than the one he gave her in the building just now.

"Well Xion. Since there's nothing else you need now. I'll be going then. I hate to be scolded by my own brother again. Bye!" Sora said and advanced downhill back to the main office. Xion inspected the sky. Only a faint of red is notice at the far west horizon. 'I better bring those two witches' luggage to their cabin before they turned into hideous monsters by sunset.

Xion walked to the car's back trunk and found out that the luggage had already taken out and placed on the ground. Xion smiled. That's the old, kind Namine she knew. To save up time, she picked up a large luggage in each hand and used her last two fingers to pick up the two lightest plastic bags. Xion hurried walked towards the two wicked 17 years old girls' cabin and knocked their door with her leg. Hoping they will at least opened the door for her to put in the luggage. For god's sake, Wren opened the door a little and walked back to watch the television in the small living room. With another soft kick with her leg, the door opened wide enough for her to pass through. She placed the luggage down and went back to her car to get the remaining bags. After making two more shifts, she finally brought all their items into their cabin. Knowing Ivy and Wren will not give thanks; Xion just walked out the door and closed it without saying anything.

Her luggage wasn't in the car, so it must have been brought in by either Namine or Kairi. Feeling exhausted from the driving journey, Xion decided to retreat to her room and took a good nice rest. After making sure that her car was locked up, she watched the last sun ray disappeared behind the far mountains before went into her cabin.

Unknown to her, a pair of eyes were watching her from a nearby tree.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. So who is the mysterious person? You're found out in the later chapters. Review Plz! Thx!


	2. Dinner plus 'Workboys' equal Trouble ?

**Here is the newest chapter of 'Sunset Angels'! Sorry for the late update, there were so many hw, projects from school. there is a event coming on soon... More work! darn it! **

**It's my first story, so sorry for the wrong grammar and my writing skill. Btw, 'workboys' is a word i made which means teenage boys who work. Strange, i know.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts! On with the story!**

**Sunset Angels**

Chapter 2: Dinner + 'Workboys' = Trouble?

* * *

Xion let herself fell backwards onto the summer night cool bed, not caring her short black hair became messy. It was summer, which supposes to be hot, but the air at the mountain felt cool during the night. And that is a good thing. She was so tired from the ride. But it would be dinner time soon and she didn't want to miss it. So, she decided only to rest on the bed for awhile. The bedroom wasn't really big and not small either. It was able to fit in another ten to fifteen people. The room was furnished with a wooden round table with two chairs, a fairly big wooden dresser and a dressing table. There was also a small window, which will allow the cool wind in to cool down the room. Xion had taken a small tour around the cabin and it was larger than she anticipated.

Namine, Kairi and her had agreed that each of them took a room, as for Mai. She can choose who she wanted to sleep with every night. Mai's violet eyes were full of sparkles and she kept on nodding her head, agreeing our idea. She is so cute~

Xion was stowing her clothes into the dresser's drawers when her three 'cabin mates' entered her room, looking at her like lost and hungry puppies. "Aunt Xion, we are hungry. Do we have any food here?" Mai asked as her walked towards Xion. Xion smiled and picked her up like a fragile baby. "Sorry, honey. We don't have a kitchen here, so we can't cook any food. We don't have any ingredients either."

"Aw~" Kairi and Mai sighed in unison, but Xion quickly comforted them. "But, there is a cantina not far from here. We could use a walk to stretch our legs and I'm feeling hungry myself too."

_Grumble_ _grumble grumble_

Mai smiled and pointed at Kairi, "Hahaha! Kairi's stomach is grumbling!" Kairi blushed in embarrassed for the second time of that day.

"Come on! I'm hungry!" Kairi bawled and pushed all of them out the cabin within seconds.

The bright yellow full moon shone onto the land, lighting up the once dark road. Stars were unnoticeable due to the bright moonlight. The sky was clear from clouds and the air was fresh and cold when it made contact to their skin. If not for the buzzing mosquitoes, it would have been a perfect night. The cantina was dotted with handful cowboys, workmen and some 'workboys'. Some of the cowboys' lazy eyes falling onto the three teenage girls when they entered with a small girl with them. Xion felt uncomfortable by their gaze, so she insisted the girls to seat a table that is located in a secluded corner. A tall man neared them; he has greyish-blue hair which covered most of his right face. Xion had no idea how he looks like under that long fringe of his. His eyes scanned from Namine to Mai then to Xion as he passed them the menus.

"So, you three must be newcomers as I haven't seen you around. Welcome to Devil's Mount. I wish you have a nice stay here." He said to them with an emotionless voice. He seems to be bored somehow.

"Yeah! We arrived about an hour ago! And thank you!" Mai told him sweetly.

The man simply nodded and jerked his dark-coloured eyes around to the innocent looking Kairi, whose face plastered with a wide grin. "Hi, ya Zi-Zi! Remember me?"

The man chuckled and said, "Of course, you little trouble maker. I haven't seen you awhile. How long have it been? You sure have grown a lot. Where's your father, child?" He said and scanned around the room.

Kairi shook her head and replied, "It had been almost four years, I guess. This time, I came with two ugly maids, my two best friends, Xion and Namine, and Xion's niece, Mai." She said while pointing to her friends when she mentioned their name. "Daddy went to a business trip last week and won't be back for a full long month."

"Hello to you all. My name is Zexion, and I'll be your waiter and chef for tonight." Zexion held out his hand and shook with Namine and Xion. As for Mai, he only used his index finger due to her small hand. "Take your time to study the menu. I'll be back after a few minutes." They nodded and Xion watched him strolled away and into a larger room which she thought it would be the kitchen. They studied the menu carefully. Xion found out that the menu was mostly cowboys theme, and woods theme. There was a picture of rattlesnake at the bottom corner of 'Cowboys' Favourite' at the front page, and a picture of squirrel at the top right corner of 'Woods Wonders' at the back page. Xion suddenly lost her appetite. Maybe she will just order pizza, knowing that it was Mai's favourite too.

"Ooooh. Rattlesnake looks inviting, doesn't it, girls?" Kairi said as she pointed the picture of the snake.

"Eh~ I don't think I can swallow it… I'll just have a plate of fried rice with some squirrel's meat. I can handle squirrel but not snake." Namine said and placed her menu down, obviously final to her decision. Xion looked at Mai and asked her, "Do you want pizza with extra cheese? Or you want other food?"

"I want pizza!" Mai smiled and raised her little arms into the air, looking very excited. Great. She will have pizza then. Her stomach will be sick if she chose squirrel or rattlesnake. They were deciding what drink they should have when Xion heard a male voice which almost made her jump out of her skin. She turned quickly and saw the man was seated cozily beside her; his face was mere inches from hers.

"Hey there, gorgeous." He smiled at her and she felt goosebumps formed on her skin. He scanned Xion up and down in the speed of light and added, "I'm Seifer Willis. I'll be seeing you around since I work near the cabins site." Tried not to be rude, Xion said, "Really? I see…" She quickly ended their eye contact and sat nearer to Mai, wishing this Seifer guy will just leave them alone. He looked very proud of himself for some reasons and he smelled like a damp horse. Seifer was still smirking at Xion when Kairi whipped out, "Hey Seifer. Still dating that girl that came from Traverse Town?"

The smirk died and as he sorted out an answer, two more male walked towards their table. One has extremely spiky red hair while seems to need dozen of hair gels to get it look like that. He also has a green tear-shaped tattoo under both his emerald eyes. The other male has shoulder length silver hair and also has green eyes. Xion couldn't help but blushed a little when their eyes met. 'He was handsome…'

The redhead man was the first to speak, with a huge grin on his face. "Hello, girls! Welcome to Devil's Mount. I'm Axel Alexander-"

"Forget him, little ladies." The silver haired one cut in. He said 'ladies' but his eyes was still laid on Xion. There were a charming smile on his face and Xion noticed a faint of dimples dotted on his cheeks. "The name Riku Randifer. That's a name you'll be wanting to remember." Xion sighed and looked away. Ever since experienced the breakup with Demyx, she will need awhile to mend. She didn't want to get involved with anyone at Devil's Mount either. Xion was about to call Zexion to take their orders when she heard Riku's voice right behind her. "Get away, Seifer. Little lady wants a man, not a puffball like you." "What!? What did you just call me?" Seifer stood up and faced Riku. He never like that silver headed fool.

"A P-U-F-F-B-A-L-L. Puffball." Riku spelled out the word slowly. He seems to enjoy mocking Seifer. Seifer's face turned into seven different shades of red and without warning, he threw a punch towards Riku's face. All the girls at the table cried out in surprise when he threw the punch. Xion quickly covered Mai's eyes, not wanting her to watch someone fight. Riku dodged the attack easily and sent a quick uppercut to Seifer's poor chin. Seifer stumbled backward, tripped over the leg of the table's bench, and fell to the floor with a loud thump, which caught everybody's attention in the cantina, excluded Zexion, who had a notepad in hand and was writing something down.

There was a moment of silent until a stern male voice filled the whole cantina, "What in Kingdom Hearts is happening here!?" The cowboys and workmen which had circled around them moved away to let a certain person passed by. Xion even heard some of them greeted him 'boss'. He must be an important and powerful man. Xion was expected to see a full grown man (maybe even with moustache) to show up, but instead to her surprise (so was Kairi's and Namine's), it was a teenage around the age of 22 stepped into the circle. A boy like that is a boss? Many of the cowboys were like double or even triple times his age! He has spiky blond hair, which was pointing to many random directions, a pair of sea blue eyes like hers and a well built figure. 'He was even more handsome than Riku… What! What are you thinking of Xion!? Get a hold of yourself! You're not here to drool over boys!' Xion shut her eyes and shook her head, tried to shake everything out of her mind. Xion opened her eyes and looked at the boy again. He was furious and not friendly looking at all…

"Anyone cares to tell me what happened here!? Seifer! Get your ass off the ground or else I'll cut down your salary again!" The blond man quickly scrambled to his feet and straightens up himself in front of the young boss.

"Eh hehe. Hi there, sir." Seifer said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. The young boss was almost the same height as Seifer, but Seifer is still the highest among the two of them.

The young boss glared at Seifer coldly and told him, "Don't 'hehe' me, Seifer." The spiky blond turned his head and faced Axel, who was still grinning like the – what does it called- the Cheshire or something Cat in Wonderland. "Mind to tell the whole story, Ax?" The redhead just shook his head and started the 'story'.

"I was walking down the road to the cantina and I met Riku on the way. So we decided to walk together. When we came in, greetings were given to us as usual. Then, I saw Riku was just staring at one location. I followed his gaze then saw Seifer sat beside a short black haired girl, who looks kind of annoyed by him. By the way, there were three teenage girls and a small girl at the table. So, we decided to walk up and introduced ourselves to the newcomers. I was saying my name but it was harshly cut in by Riku. How dare you cut in while I'm talking, Riku!" Axel growled and pointed at Riku, who was crossing his arms and looked away, pretending he knew nothing about it. Axel cleared his throat and continued, "As I was saying, Riku and I introduced ourselves to the ladies. Then, Riku told Seifer to get away from the black haired girl. Said that little lady wants a man and not a puffball. He was indicating Seifer about the 'puffball' thing. Then, Seifer got angry easily by the name calling. Riku continued mocking him and unexpectedly, Seifer threw a hard punch to Riku. Then, Riku ducked the attack and gave Seifer an uppercut. Seifer, I think, tripped over the bench's foot that's why he fell down. The next moment of silent, you (Axel pointed at the young boss) showed up. Then you asked me to tell you the story. So, I said, "I was walking down-""

"Hush, Axel. That's all the information I need to know." The young boss said and looked around him. That was when Xion also noticed that everyone is still circling around them. "What are you all looking at!? Get back to your own seat!" The man yelled and everyone scrambled back to their original location like rats running away from a cat. Xion was so shocked by his sudden yell that she didn't noticed Axel, Riku and Seifer were gone. "-sigh- Good for nothing wights (means human being in old time)." The young man said to himself softly. The man turned towards the newcomers and glared at Xion. He was angry at her for some reasons.

"Hey there, Mr. Strife! I'm back! Glad to meet me again?" Kairi said and waved to the young boss. He studied the redhead girl before saying, "Kairi Minami. Where's your father?"

"He's on a business trip for a month. This time, I came with two buffoons and my best friends. Let me introduce. This here is Namine." Kairi pointed to Namine who's just beside her. Namine gave the man a soft 'hello'. "This little one is Xion's niece, Mai." Mai smiled at the man and said nothing. "Lastly, Xion." Xion tried to smile and nodded a greeting to him.

Mr. Strife eyes rolled around to deliver a scrutinizing look over Xion's small form. Kairi saw this then said, "Xion is pretty, isn't she? Mr. Vexen thinks so. You all should have seems his face when he looked at Xion's curve when she's in her uniform."

Xion's face turned deep apple red. She didn't know that! "W-what!? He what!?" She cried out in surprise. Kairi still wore on her innocent looking face and continued, "I even heard him said to himself. If he was still single, he would have asked you out the moment he saw you." Xion's eyes were wide open. She can hardly believe it. Are those real? Xion's face was flaming red like Axel's hair and she was speechless.

"You're so cute when you blushed, Xion!" Kairi squealed happily. Xion covered both her cheek with her palms and cried back, "No, I'm not!" How can she say out such embarrassing things about her in front of a stranger! There is a possibility that half of the people in the cantina heard it too. She had to change the subject before Kairi told even more embarrassing things to Mr. Strife!

"Aren't we here for dinner? I'll order our foods. Zexi-" Xion was about to call Zexion but found out that he was walking towards them with one wooden tray in each hand. "Here's your food." He said and placed the orders onto the table. After the last plate was placed on the table, he silently walked back to the kitchen with empty trays.

Xion looked at his retreating figure, totally stunned. They haven't even order yet. How would he know what they want to eat? Xion turned her head back to the table and looked at the foods. To her surprise, every dish was exactly what they wanted. There was the squirrel meat fried rice Namine wanted, the roasted rattlesnake meat Kairi really wanted to try, pizza with a lot of cheese for Mai and herself, and four glasses of fresh cold lemonade. Zexion surely is an extraordinary person.

"Let's dig in!" Kairi said and tackled her dish with her fork. Namine, a polite girl as always, picked up her spoon and fork and started eating like a princess. Mai just took a slice of pizza and started to take little bite one at a time. Xion wanted to start her dinner too, but the gaze from Mr. Strife was really uncomfortable. Xion sat on the bench quietly, hoping the stranger would walk away and let them be alone. But she had the feeling that he won't be going anywhere until he had spoken his piece.

"Roxas Strife." He introduced in a harsh voice. "You're Xion, right?"

Xion nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat before eased out, "Xion Lockhart."

Roxas nodded and continued, "I'm the oldest son of the owner of this ranch and recreational area. I would like you and your friends here to have a nice stay here. But I'll be even happier if you let those workmen's and cowboys' attention stayed on their jobs and not on you. Am I clear, Ms. Lockhart?"

Xion stared wide-eyes-opened at him. She is so furious by his open audacity. She was a guest for the sake of Kingdom Hearts! She wasn't intended of flirt with the 'workboys' in the first place and it wasn't her fault that they fights! Or is it? And why is it only her? What about Namine and Kairi? She won't tell him her answer, not in a million years. Let him think what he wanted for all she cares. She hated these kinds of confrontations which served no purpose but everything is said and done. Xion chose to ignore his existence and ate her pizza, before Mai has all of them for herself.

Roxas narrowed his blue eyes onto Xion. He had a feeling that Ms. Xion Lockhart will be a trouble with a capital 'T'. He knew her type; beautiful, yet packed inside of an innocent looking Pandora's Box.

Just before Xion was able to open her mouth and asked Roxas if he can gave them privacy, Roxas went on, "In the future, if you and your friends need anything with assistance, call me first. Even better, let me handle all the outdoor activities. I can't stand any of my men to get on a love rollercoaster and got down from a lovesick one. I won't like them be all sickish during work."

Roxas looked at Xion's shocked face and her slightly open lips. Roxas's lips twitched a little at the corner. Something just made him like to see her shocked face. After a moment to let her absorbed in the shock, he asked, "Here for the week?"

"We're rooting here for two months!" Mai yelled out, with cheese sauce stuck around her mouth. Roxas rolled his eyes. 'Great! Two full months!? This is going to be a torture. What can they do in this two months time? Uh~ I have some paperwork to do…' Roxas thought and walked out from the cantina. Xion watched him leave. A part of her was happy, but the other part was… felt different than before. 'Must be from the ride today…' She thought and continued to bite her pizza.

"See how messy you eat, you little pig," Xion smiled and wiped Mai's mouth with her lacy blue handkerchief. Xion placed her dirtied handkerchief on the table and she was about to take another bite when Kairi suddenly asked, "So… Who do you think is much more handsome? Riku Randifer or Roxas Strife?"

"What?" Xion asked.

"Come on, Xion. Who do you think is cuter? I think Riku is okay," Kairi said.

"None of them…" Xion replied plainly and bit her pizza. She didn't want to think of them right now. Especially the name 'Roxas Strife', thinking of him will only make her feel angry than before.

"Boo… You're no fun. How 'bout cha, Namine?" Kairi turned and asked her.

"Um…" Namine blushed a little and said softly, "Roxas…"

"Oooo… Do you have a crush on him already? Huh? Do ya? Do ya?" Kairi said, leaning closer to Namine.

"Eh… Um…You only asked us who is cuter. So I think is Roxas. But that doesn't mean I like him, right? You said is Riku, but you don't like him, right?" Namine defended herself. Kairi looked away and tapped her chin.

"Ya… You do have a point there." Then, she quickly finished her last ring of rattlesnake meat. Xion gave out a soft sigh and finished her dinner in locked silence. Xion felt a sudden jolt and turned around, but everyone was chatting among each other, not even one of them was looking at the group of girls. She pressed her lips together and continued her dinner. Ignoring whoever was staring at them (or her) just now.

* * *

**The end of Chapter 2. The ending is just like the previous chapter, i know. I just didn't know how to end it. Hahaha! XD The next chapter will be out by next week... I think.  
**

**Review plz and thank you!**


	3. Conflict, Hurts, Forgiveness

**I'm SO SORRY for the late update! . my final semester exam is coming this Thursday and I'm studying my a** off. I hate EXAMS! I was lucky to have a bit of free time to write this chapter little by little without my mom noticing. There will be two phone conversation in this chapter. Sora and Roxas's conversation with Xion will be in _Italic_. While Xion's will be normal. I would like to thank everyone that read this story and two reviews from miyakiki-sama, my first reviewer. Without further ado, lets start continue the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Sunset Angels**

**Chapter 3: Conflict, Hurts, Forgiveness**

After their first dinner (except for Kairi) in the extraordinary cantina, they walked soundlessly back to their cabin while enjoying the gentle cold breeze blowing their hair. They don't mind the wind messing up their hair, as long as it is comfortable, they love it. Xion opened the cabin's door and Mai ran in with Namine hot on her heels. Just before Kairi was able to step in, Xion quickly grabbed her hand to call her to a stop.

"I-I need to talk…" Xion quietly said. Kairi blinked a few times then softly closed the cabin's door. She led Xion by her hand to a bench about two feet away from the door and motioned Xion to sit beside her.

"What is it that you would like to talk about, Xi?" Kairi asked her like a loving mother to a depressed child.

"Kairi… Do you feel that someone is watching us?" Xion said so soft that it turned out to be a whisper as she looked around to make sure nobody was spying on them.

"Someone was watching us?" Kairi said and copied Xion's movement. "What make you so sure that someone is watching us?" Kairi continued after she felt that they are truly alone outside.

"I… I don't know. It's just that… I had the feeling…"

"Where do you felt those 'so-called-feeling' you're talking about?" Kairi asked.

"Um… When I was alone outside, I had a small jolt. And I had one in the cantina too," Xion said as she thought back.

"Well…" Kairi leaned towards her slightly and grew a smile on her face, "Maybe it's just some man who thought you're pretty and can't stop looking at you. After all, you got stares from almost every boy back in college. It's usual, don't you think?"

Xion giggled softly and replied, "For your information, the person those boys are looking at is you. Not me." Kairi simply shrugged. "So? It's not like I want them too."

"Okay… Then… How about the one in the cantina? It was a big jolt that time instead of a small one," Xion asked on.

Kairi tapped her chin and said, "Maybe it's just those men, I think it's usual for people to look at you after a fight which involved you." Kairi flinched a bit when she saw Xion glared at her. "I mean… well… It was Seifer's like towards you which caused the fight with Riku… So… Um…"

"It's okay, Kairi. You don't have to say," Xion quickly cut in. So it was kind of her fault that they fight… Xion thought.

Seeing Xion being all desperate, Kairi quickly thought of another reason, "I-I believed that they stared at you because of your beauty. Like what I said just now, it's common for a man to look at a beautiful lady."

"No… I don't think so. Honestly, we three almost looked the same. It's like we are triplets, only with different hair colour. So, I don't think that's the reason." Xion replied.

"Then… Maybe you're just too tired today. You drove us all here to the mountains, carried the witches' luggage and bags, being blamed for the cause of the workboys' fight, and had to walked back up the slopes to reach back our cabin. You're just tired, that's all." Kairi told her and looked at Xion with caring eyes. Xion is just, too serious about something sometimes. She really needs to relax and chill. And that's what Kairi hope this holiday would help her.

"You think so?" Xion looked up, she is really bothered by this strange feeling and all the unexpected jolts, and this is only the first day! What can she do for the next 60 days? Her head started to spin.

"I know so. So, just forget about all those jolts and foolish men! Have a nice long hot bubble bath and a good night sleep. I'm sure you'll felt much better by tomorrow's sunrise!" Kairi said with a warm, kind smile on her face. Xion smiled back. "Now this is the happy, cute Xion I know! Smile more, Xion. You look beautiful with your smile, and smiling can help you feel much better. Trust me!" Kairi said and pushed Xion's lips up by the corners of her lips.

Xion giggled and smiled back to her. "Thank you, Kairi. You're such a great friend."

"I know," Xion giggled softly again at her childish reply. "Come on Xion, let's go take a nice sleep." Kairi said and stood up silently. She helped Xion up and placed one of her arms around Xion's shoulder and they both walked into the cabin together.

"We all deserved it a nice long relaxing rest. Especially after waiting for an hour for buck-teeth and skeleton! Both of them are so annoying! Not to mention ugly like hell!"

"Hahaha! You could say that again!" Then both of them laughed together, filled the once quiet and cold night with their sweet, warm laughter.

However, both of them have no idea how right Xion was.

***1314***

It was still dark out when a pounding noise rampaged against the wooden door of the cabin. Groaned in annoyance, Xion got up sleepily from bed. 'The loud banging is going to wake up Mai!' Being a nurse, she was accustomed to being pulled up from sleep and had adjusted over the years. Also by being a light sleeper, she got used to such condition. Letting her eyes adjusted to the darkness around her, Xion turned her head and wanted to make sure Mai was still sound asleep. But to her surprise, she wasn't there, not even a hint of black hair was present. What greeted her eyes was Mai's favourite teddy bear, laying on the bed all alone, waiting for its owner to come back and cuddle it. 'Oh My God! Where's Mai!'

Xion hurried got off her bed and towards the bedroom's door, which she found it half open. Where could Mai been to? Xion raced towards the door that was still pounding loudly and opened it in swift motion, only to come face to face to no other but Roxas Strife himself. Wait. No. Roxas was taller than Xion for a head. His arm extended and Mai was dangling in mid air like a giant spider. Xion gasped and stretched out her arms to rescue her niece, who seems to be very uncomfortable been pulled by the back collar of her night shirt and she seems to be having a hard time to breathe.

"Aunt Xion! He spanked me! I'm telling this to mommy and she will kick the brain out from his head!" Mai sobbed while Xion looked a bit shocked by her words. For a five year old girl, she knows a lot of words. Xion glared angrily back to Roxas and said in her angry tone, "What's wrong with you? What have you done to her! She's only five and you should know people didn't like to be lifted up by their collar! You're choking her, do you know that!"

"What's wrong with me! It should be what's wrong with you! Sleeping in late and let your own niece wandering around the ranch all by herself while you were snoozing. If I wasn't on the night shift and around the stables, she'll be dead by now!" Roxas told her in a hostile tone. Xion blinked her eyes at him. 'Sleeping in? Snoozing? What in the world is he talking about?'

Xion was about to scream out another protest but then she saw the sun just skimming from the eastern horizon. "Oh my… Is sunrise…" Xion uttered softly.

Roxas ignored her words and continued, "This niece of yours sneaked into a stable and went into one of the horses' stall. It's dark and anything that touches those horses will shock them and eventually started to kick around. It's lucky that she went into Old Bessie's stall, or else she'll be dead and flattened by now. Except for that, your niece also set some of the stable horses free from their stall and sent them on a wild free run. It's gonna use up at least three days for my men to round them up!"

The doors in her cabin and the other door of a nearby cabin flew opened, then shut softly. Except for the door of Ivy's cabin, which slammed shut with a loud thump. Xion had wished he will lowered down his voice and quit making a commotion. Kairi and Namine were stood behind her, and Kairi carried Mai from Xion's arms and into her own. Xion was sure that Ivy and Wren was watching this too, pleased themselves with the 'morning entertainment'.

"You better keep her under your attention during your duration at Devil's Mount, Ms. Lockhart, or I'll keep her under lock and key for you!" He went on like thunders.

Xion sighed as Ivy's and Wren's disarrayed forms entered the morning shadows. And they were coming to join the argument. Their hair still threaded in curlers and Ivy had a silly mud mask on her forehead, making her looked even more hideous than before.

"Well? Ms. Lockhart? Are you deaf!" Roxas demanded for an answer impatiently, obviously wanted some reactions from her.

Xion bit her lower pink lip and told him, "No. But at the moment I wish that I was!"

Her comment perked his anger and he slowly clutched his fist tight. No matter how beautiful the girl looked, her temper was pissing him off. "Watch your tone when you're speaking to me. I believed you knew who I am," Roxas warned her.

"In my eye, you're just another good-looking-blonde-but-good-for-nothing-and-unfriendly-to-children man! And that kind of men irritates me!" Xion shouted back to him, not caring what was his rank and his shocked face. 'Just like Demyx. Good for nothing…'

"Why you… little…" Roxas mumbled, don't know how to reply. Xion was about to mock him for being silent when Ivy sauntered up and demanded, "Get back into your cabin! We'll handle this situation. Get in now!" Xion eyed the two ugly hags who acted as if Xion was lower than them. Yes, she wasn't rich like them, but she was almost three years older than them for god's sake!

With no choice, Xion nodded and backed off slowly. She had enough with this Roxas and his cursed tongue and she can't stand looking at him for another second. Xion was about to turn and retreat back to the cabin when she heard Ivy told Mr. Strife, "Don't mind her. She's a nobody. She's just a maid that looks after that kid. Now, what seems to be the problem, Mr. Strife?"

Xion quickly shut the door behind her and then she regretted that she didn't slam it shut loudly. How could Ivy said such a thing. Yes, she was looking after her niece and also them and their house in Twilight Town. She accepted to be called as a 'maid', who is loyal to masters and very important for rich household for keeping the house tidy and dirt-free. But when she heard the way Ivy said it, she felt that her place had dropped to a slave.

Xion sighed and slowly sank down onto the floor. Her legs were placed like a 'V' beside her, and gazed down onto her laps. She hated her life being tortured by those two lazy, brainless, and ugly teenage girls! She had enough of them… She warped her arms around her petite figure, tried to stop herself from crying in frustration.

Kairi quickly let Mai down to her feet and hugged Xion's trembling body. She knew how much pain she had to bear. Every time Xion came back to the dorm after her job at the Jones resident, she looked tired as always and even a few new thin cuts on her arms. Once, she saw Xion had a big bruise on her knee, and she had hid it away like what she did to the rest of her cuts and bruises. All the evidences of her torture was hidden away under her clothing or thin make-up. Those two ugly ninnies always enjoy hurting Xion in many ways.

"Shh… Is okay, Xion. Just cry. You'll feel much better…" Kairi cooed softly. Xion's dam broke and the tears that she had always tried to hide flows out like rivers. She let her head fell on Kairi's shoulder and cried softly. Namine knelt down at her other side and gave her a hug too. If she as her cousin didn't comfort her, then she is nothing. Even lower than a foe.

The three of them stayed motionless in that position for a few minutes, until Xion's tears had dried up and she felt much better. Mai knew she had done something wrong and she had went into her bedroom awhile ago to think over what she had done and made Aunt Xion to cry.

"Xion… How about you take a relaxing shower while I clean this cabin up?" Namine suggested, still locked in the group hug. Xion nodded and they broke up the warm hug, and let Xion walked to the bathroom. After Xion had stepped into the bathroom, Kairi gave out a _huge_ sigh.

"Poor Xion. Those dirty ugly slugs are really getting on my nerves!" Namine said looked out from a window nearby and noticed that the Jones and Mr. Strife had already gone. "Ya… They had gone too far this time. How dare they treat Xion like she was lower than them! I'll murder them! I promised!" Kairi said loudly, but at a tone which she sure Xion won't hear it.

Namine turned to face Kairi and nodded, "Someday, they **will** get what they deserve!" Kairi nodded and said, "We had to come up with something… Something that will make them not to annoy Xion anymore."

Namine tapped her chin then an invisible light bulb shone above her head, "Oh! I know!"

"What is it?" Namine whispered into Kairi's ear and a smile formed on her face. Namine withdrew and Kairi told her, "That's a nice one. But we need a perfect time to do that so it will looks like an accident. But when?"

"Well… I think we better do that after a few days, so they won't figure out that it was us," Namine suggested.

"Ya. I guess you're right," Kairi continued, "I hope it will be a success."

"I do hope too…"

***1314***

"Sigh…" Xion sighed and turned the hot water off. After letting the hot water beat her trembling and throbbing muscles, she felt much better. But she kept on feeling something was not right. Is it guilt? No, it can't be. She hasn't done anything wrong, right? Or is it the fight with Roxas was wrong? 'I can't stand this kind of felling anymore… I had to make it go away, somehow.' Xion thought as she warped her petite figure with her towel and looked at herself in the misty mirror.

She had never cry like that after her harsh broke up with Demyx last season. She shuddered when it reminded her of _that_ moment. Without any reason, her fingers were like having the mind of their own and lifted up to the air and went closer to the mirror. Her index finger started to trace out a drawing on the mist. She let her finger continued as her mind was on something else. When the drawing was done, she looked up and can hardly believe her eyes. She actually drew that cursed past boyfriend Demyx's face out. She stared at the blur drawing in fear and the smirk on his face made her shivered. "No… No! No! Get out of my head! Ah!" Xion screamed and wiped the drawing away quickly with her trembling hand. Xion breathe deeply as she looked at her reflection on the mist-free mirror. She looked like a mess, even though she just showered.

"Xion! Are you alright in there? We heard you scream! Xi! You okay!" Kairi shouted as she banged the door.

Xion hugged herself and tried to reply as calm as possible, "I-I'm fine. Ju-just a small cockroach. I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?" It was Namine voice this time.

Xion closed her eyes and replied, "Yes. I suppose…" The last two words were so soft not even Xion can heard it clearly herself.

"Okay then. If you say so." Xion heard footsteps retreating from the door and she gave out a huge sigh.

Making sure the towel is still warped tightly around her, Xion quickly exited the bathroom and went into her bedroom to dress up. She picked out a random bra and underwear, an azure coloured thin fabric V-neck tank top with the word 'Angel' in black on the back and a ripped skinny dark blue jean with two white butterflies sewed on the back pockets. She combed her hair tidy, clipped a few split ends she has with her sewing scissor and felt much comfortable in her favourite clothes.

She tidied up her bed and helped Mai changed her clothes after she had her shower. Xion was tying Mai's shoulder length hair into two cute pigtails when Mai suddenly said, "Aunt Xion."

"Yes, dear?" Xion asked while taking a purple hair band from her accessories box.

"I'm sorry I made you cry, Aunt Xion." Xion smiled slightly and stroked Mai's little head.

"You didn't make me cry, sweetie," Xion answered and finished the last pigtail. Mai turned her head so she can face Xion.

"But I saw you cried just now. Just now in the living room. Don't you cry because I caused all those troubles?" Mai asked again.

"It's not you Mai. And you're only a child, children of this age is active and playful. I know the others will understand." Xion said as Mai climbed and sat onto her laps. **(A.N. They were sitting on the bed the whole time when tying the hair. Sorry I mention it right now.)**

"But… I'm still very sorry, Aunt Xion!" Mai cried out and hugged Xion's waist. Xion smiled and hugged her back softly. They broke the hug a moment later and Xion told Mai, "Why don't you go play with Kairi and Namine for awhile?" Mai nodded and ran out of the room.

Xion sat on her bed wondering, 'Should I apologize to Mr. Strife? It was my fault to let Mai wander out of the cabin by herself.' Xion checked her watch and found out that it had been an hour after the fight. 'He should have cooled down by now.'

Xion walked to the living room and picked up the phone. She looked at the paper that Sora gave her yesterday and dialed the number.

"_Tut… Tut… Tut… Clack. Hello? Here is the service area. How may I help you?"_ The clear familiar voice rang from the other side of the line.

"Hello. Sora, right?" Xion asked just to make sure the person was the little happy fool.

"_Yes, I am. What seems to be the problem, Xion?" _

"Um… I would like to speak to Mr. Strife, if possible."

"_Sorry Xion. You can't."_

Can't? "W-Why?"

"_He's out on a business trip." _

"Out on a business trip?"

"_Yup! And he won't be back till next two weeks."_

"What time does he left?"

"_Huh? Oh! Last week."_

"Last week? Impossible!"

"_Everything is possible, Xion."_

"I know. B-But… I met him just now. An hour ago." Xion asked confusedly.

"_You did?" _

"Yes I did. I met him yesterday in the cantina too. So was everyone."

"_That's strange. He didn't say he will come back this week. Not to say yesterday. I didn't saw him came to the main building either." _Sora continued in a confused tone.

"I swore to Kingdom Hearts that I saw him. You can ask Mr. Alexander, Seifer and Mr. Randifer if you don't believe me!" Xion said.

"_Ok ok… Chill, Xion. Um… Does he have spiky blonde hair?"_

"Uh-huh."

"_Eyes that is as blue as the clear sea of Destiny Islands?" _Sora asked again.

"Yup." She had been to Destiny Island before. There is where Kairi lived once. And she had to agree, the sea is very beautiful. A perfect clear blue for such a beautiful island.

"_Then you're right." _

"Right about what? That I really saw Mr. Strife?"

"_That's how my father looked like. I wonder why he came back this early." _Sora asked himself.

'What? Sora's _**father**_?' Xion blinked twice. "Sora… Your father is only around 22 years old?"

"_Huh? No way!" _

"Then… H-He…"

"_Well… My dad does looked like in his early 20s but he is twice my age." _Sora replied.

"Um… Sora, you had mentioned that you have a brother, right. Is he here? In Devil's Mount?" Xion asked.

"_Ya. Why you asked?"_

"Well…What does he looks like?"

"_Um… About my height, 21 years old, going 22 next month, love to wear clothes that have checkered parts, spiky blonde hair, and a pair of sea blue eyes…" _Sora's voice faded to a whisper. There was a moment of silent until an _"Oops." _was heard from the other line.

Xion sighed. Why is it so hard to make a call to Mr. Roxas Strife? And Sora had mistaken that she is finding his father, whoever the name is.

"_Um… I'll get him on the line. Please hold."_ Sora said quickly and switched the line to 'Mr. Strife Number 2' office phone. Why does Roxas wants everyone to call him Mr. Strife? It's making everything so complicating! There was a short pause then another familiar voice clicked on the line.

"_Hello? Roxas Strife here."_

Xion blinked and took a deep breath, she hoped this conversation will help them get along, and so she didn't want to push the wrong button. She breathed deeply again and with the effort to proceed, "Hi, Mr. Strife. Xion Lockhart here."

There was no answer came from the other side. 'He just wants to make things difficult for me, isn't he?' Xion thought.

Unknown to her, Roxas was so stunned by her sudden call that he could have been knocked over by a soft blow from his annoying brother, Sora. This Xion woman has been on his mind all morning, most of yesterday night too. How did he get into this kind of situation? He asked himself.

Roxas had decided to apologize to her for his loud voice and behavior in the morning, but he didn't know that Xion would have called him herself. 'Oh my… What should I say?' He started to panic a bit.

Unable to stands the silence, Xion decided to make the first move herself. "Um… I would like to apologize for my-" Should she apologize about her behavior towards him? "Um... I mean, I would like to apologize for letting my niece venture out like what she did this morning. I promised that such thing will not happen again."

Roxas was still in locked silence and so Xion continued, hoping he will at least say one sentence, "Um… I'm sorry about what happened in the cantina yesterday night. I didn't know that they will fight…"

Roxas cleared his throat and said, _"Did those two 'rich maniacs' goad you to call me?"_

"Who?"

Roxas chuckled slightly before saying, _"Your 'friends': the skeleton and the buck-teeth one."_

"Oh… No. Of course not, Mr. Strife. I call you because that's my own choice," Xion said, not minding the name callings at all, she also called them in different names too. It seems like Roxas is just like her friends and herself.

"_I see."_ Roxas drawled thoughtfully. _"You see, there is no need for an apologize. What I said and did today was wrong. I wasn't quite in a good mood this morning. And so…"_ He sighed. _"I'm sorry for my outburst at the cabin. So, um… If there's nothing else-"_

"Wait!" Xion cried out and switched her voice to a softer tone before she continued, "There is something else. Um… You said we better let your know and organize any outdoor activities, right? You see, we had planned to go for a horseback riding around the mountain before lunch today. It's it possible on such a short notice?"

Roxas fished out his schedule notebook and checked the time. His time was mostly free except meeting Mr. Xigbar and Mr. Luxord later around 3 pm. _"How about 9.30? Your friends can enjoy a long ride and the temperature here is always cool, even at the time like this." _Roxas asked her.

"That sounds great! Thank you!" Xion answered. When Roxas was calmed, his voice sounds so friendly…

"_Um… Ms. Lockhart?"_

"Yes?"

"_Um… I was thinking… How about we forget the whole situation that happened this morning and get to know each other more?"_

Xion was shocked by his question. Does he want to befriend with her? "Ya… Sure." She replied in a soft tone.

"_That's great. I'm glad you called and we have things straightened out. I'll be meeting you at your cabin, and then I'll bring you all to the stables."_

"Ok. That sounds just fine."

"_Well, if there isn't anything else. See you later."_

"See you…" With her last sentence, the line was dead and Xion felt zillion times better. And the unknown feeling that tightens around her heart just now had vanished from existence.

Roxas stared at the phone. He found out that he was actually looking forwards for the ride. Since today he was mostly free, he better hold tight to this chance and relax for awhile. He just wished that the meeting with the slightly cranky Mr. Xigbar and the 'poker king', Mr. Luxord later won't spoil the rest of his day. Roxas quickly continue doing his paperwork so he can finish them all by the appointed time.

Unknown to him, a certain someone was standing outside his office with his ear placed on the bottom of a glass and the opening of the glass was placed against the door, had eavesdropped the whole conversation between him and Xion. (Somehow he also heard what Xion had said) The person removed the glass from the door and planted a huge grin formed on his face before exited the building.

* * *

**Nagira: Wow... that's a lot. now I can concentrate on my exam. I'm afraid but I'll be putting this story on a temporary hold. I'll try my best to update next month, June. Hope you enjoy this chapter and tha-.**

**Axel: Wait wait wait! i hardly appear in this chapter!**

**Nagira: Well... You appeared last chapter.**

**Axel: Only for a short while. At least write me appear longer.  
**

**Nagira: You will! In um... Next next chappie...**

**Axel: WHAT! That's so long and u will be on hold!**

**Nagira: Don't blame me! Blame the school!**

**Axel: *stands up***

**Nagira: Where r u going?**

**Axel: Go burn ur school.**

**Nagira: 0.0 NO! The principal will expel me if he found out! *tackled Axel to the ground***

**Axel: Get off me!**

**Nagira: Not unless you said your line and promise me not to burn down my school!**

**Axel: Okay. Thank you for reading and please review. And I promise not to burn your school.**

**Nagira: That's better. *got off him* *Axel stood up and ran out***

**Axel: i'm gonna burn ur school!**

**Nagira: NO! AXEL! STOP! YOU PROMISED! *ran out and chase Axel*  
**


	4. Curiosity and Jealously Blooms

**I'm back! Actually, I've been back for a long time but writer block decided to come for a visit. Damn it! Anyway, I'm SO SORRY that I updated this chapter so late. I promised to be updated by June but then now is July. I'm so sorry to keep u all waiting! But I'm pretty sure that there are a lot of wonderful stories you guys can read. This story hits is 300! I LOVE u guys! You all are the best of the best! XD Oh! Before I forgot, sometimes, I will accidentally typed Xion and Roxas and the others as 'boys' and 'girls' and seldom used 'men' and 'women'. It just so hard for me to think of the characters as adults. So they all remain as teenagers in my mind. Thx you! Okay. That's the end of this author's note.**

**I would like to thanks this following reviewer with all my heart: Miyakiki-sama, Gamer Dude, dongtian, arkee and Flower5450. If it wasn't for your reviews, I would have never have the urge to continue this story. Love u all!**

**Messages to my reviewers:  
**

**Gamer Dude: Thank you for your review! I hop u will enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the late update.**

**Flower5450: Aw~ Thank you! Sorry for this very late update. Hope u enjoy! ^^  
**

**Disclaimer: I will only said this one last time. I dont own KH! Since we all knew that we dont own any Kingdom Hearts or the characters, I dont find this is necessary to say in every chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Sunset Angels

Chapter 4: Curiosity and Jealously Blooms

"Mai! Don't forget to wear your sneakers, so it won't fall off during the ride!" A girl voice cried out from a certain single floor cabin as a black-haired little girl with two pigtails ran out of the door and sat onto a bench on the large front porch and trying to tie up her shoe laces.

Another black haired girl around 20 exited the cabin and turned to find the little girl before knelt in front of her. "Here. Let me help you," she said and tied up the shoe laces in a few quick motions. After she was done, the little girl squealed out in joy and ran to the grass field, chasing away some birds that landed on the ground to find some fleshy worms.

The older girl smiled before slipped into her own pair of midnight black sneakers. Tapping the tip of her shoes to make sure her whole feet was into the shoe; she looked up and saw a blonde boy in dark jeans and clean white T-shirt walked towards them from around the high dense trees near the road.

Mai looked up from a little white flower she was investigating and pointed to the man, "You're that meanie from just now! Get away from me! Ah!" Mai shouted, ran towards the older girl and she hid herself behind the girl's legs to escape from the boy's view. The older girl giggled and greeted the boy, "Hi Mr. Strife. Thanks for agreeing to bring us around the mountain."

The blonde shook his head and stopped on the front porch's small stairs, a warm smile formed on his face. "Is my duty, Ms. Lockhart. I hope every single of my customers will have a great time during their stay here."

The girl smiled back and said, "Please call me Xion. Just Xion. I don't really like to be called as 'Ms. Lockhart'. It's too… formal."

The blonde nodded to the girl, who was now revealed as Xion Lockhart, and replied, "If only you call me Roxas."

"Okay then, Ro-xas," Xion said out the foreign name for the first time. She liked how his name just rolled out from her mouth.

Roxas smiled and looked at Mai, who peeked out from Xion's legs before hid back when she saw his gaze switched onto her. "She's still afraid of me because of what I did to her, is she?" Xion nodded plainly. Roxas squatted down and called out to the frightened child with his rarely used kind, sweet voice, "Hey there, little fellow. Sorry for what happened today. Can you come out from behind and be my friend?"

Mai looked –no- glared at him and said harshly, "NO! And I'm not afraid of you! I **HATE** you!"

Roxas sighed at his small defeat and Xion giggled softly for the second time of that morning. Roxas stood up and asked, "So, where's your friends?"

Xion looked at him before asked him back politely, "Which 'friends' are you indicated to? The skeleton's group or the not skeleton's group?" Roxas stared dumbly before he remembered that he had addressed Wren and Ivy as her 'friends' on the phone just now.

"The not skeleton's group," Roxas continued, "I just want to know are they ready for the ride or not."

"Well…They should be ready by now…" Xion decided to check on them when suddenly a red coloured flat flew towards her face in great speed. Thanks to her quick reflex, Xion moved sideways quick enough and the flat continued its flight but ended on the grassy ground not far from them.

"One of my flats just flew away!" A loud girl voice sounded from the cabin and a redhead girl in a whitish pink tank top with the words 'I'm your darling' printed on the front and denim shorts rushed out of the door and looked around, searching for her 'flying' flat.

"Xi~. Did you saw one of my flats? You know, the red with small crystal sparkles one," The redhead questioned the black haired girl.

Xion only pointed the deserted flat on the grass and the redhead excused herself to get it with bare feet. When she walked back to Xion, Xion asked her, "Kairi, how did your shoe 'flew' out of the cabin?"

The redhead, Kairi just shrugged and replied, "I don't know. I was about to take them when it just suddenly 'whoosh' and flew right out of the door!"

Xion looked emotion less at her, not believing one word she just told her. How can a shoe fly! It doesn't have wings or anything magical!

"I mean it! It flew away on its own!" Kairi exclaimed.

Xion just smiled and insisted friendly, "Now that you caught it, Kairi, why don't you wear your flats so they won't be able to fly away again and we can go for the ride? Where's Nami?"

As if on cue, Namine walked out of the door in a white T-shirt and light blue jeans that almost appears white and gave Roxas and Xion a soft hello before joining with Kairi to the bench to wear her flats too.

Roxas stepped closer to Xion, hand stretching out; insisting to touch her face to inspect any bruise or mark but his action was stopped by Xion's gaze. "What are you doing?" She asked kindly, totally curious about his outstretched hand.

"Ah!" Roxas cried out and drew back his hand before questioned her, "Um… Are you okay, Xion? The flat didn't hit you just now, did it?"

Xion smiled and answered, "No. It didn't. I dodged it just now. Thanks for worrying."

"You sure?" He asked again.

Xion simply nodded.

Roxas smiled back and shoved both of his hands into his trouser's pockets. Just then, Roxas somehow lost his balance and felt backward onto the grassy ground, he groaned in pain as his legs banged onto the hard wooden stairs. Xion looked at him with wide eyes opened. Roxas was standing perfectly in front of her, there's no way he can slipped.

"Ow~" Roxas groaned again and rubbed the back of his head, where it hit the ground painfully. Xion was still dumbstruck by what happened that she didn't noticed Mai stood right in front of her.

Mai pointed at Roxas with her little index finger and warned him, "Don't you dare try to lay a finger on Aunt Xion if you don't want to get hurt again!" She turned and hold onto Xion's legs tightly, didn't want her to get near that meanie. (Mai's height is only until Xion's middle thigh)

Xion gasped and said, "Mai, dear. You pushed Roxas off the stairs?" Xion squatted down so her face was at Mai's level, when you're scolding or telling a person something, it's good to have eye contact. Well, at least that's what everyone told her…

Mai nodded proudly and said, "I won't let anyone hurt my Aunt Xion! I don't want to see you hurt and cry again!" Mai hugged Xion again. Xion's gaze turned to Roxas who was now sitting on the ground and looked at Xion with his curious cerulean blue eyes.

'Great… He heard it…'

Xion quickly turned away when their eyes made contact and said slowly to her niece, "It's okay, Mai. Roxas was only worried about me," She continued as Mai crossed her hands on her chest and sent a few daggers to Roxas, "Come on. We don't want to be late for horse riding."

Xion stood up and went to Roxas side before helped him back to his feet by offering him her hands. "Thanks," was all Roxas can bring out. "It's okay. I'm sorry for what happened…" Xion told him sweetly. She just wished he won't ask her did she really cry or not. What he was about to ask next almost scared her to death.

"Um… Xi-"

"Come on! What are two chattering about? Can we go for the ride already?" Kairi's loud energetic shout cut in and she, along with Namine and Mai, walked towards the two of them. Xion turned to meet them. Xion was so glad that Kairi had come to her rescue. Roxas was about to say something to her seconds ago. It might not be about her 'cry' situation, but she's still fear that he will ask that. Just then, Xion remembered something.

"Nothing important, Kairi. You guys go ahead, I'll go make sure all the windows are closed and the door is locked." Xion was about to go in the cabin when Mai pulled her shirt slightly, didn't want her aunt to be left alone. Xion smiled down to her and said sweetly, "I'll catch up with you later. You didn't want Cuddly to be stolen, do you?" Mai eyes widened and she shook her head, letting go of Xion. Xion smiled, Mai love her teddy bear, Cuddly so much that she doesn't even let her father touched it. Except for her mother, Xion, Kairi and Namine.

"W-we can wait for you if you want. I'm afraid that you don't know the way to the stable," the male voice told her.

Xion quickly shook her head and replied, "It's okay, Roxas. I had a glimpse of the stable when we came yesterday. If you're so afraid of me getting lost, maybe you guys can walk slower so I can catch up with you guys later. After all, I'm only checking the windows, it won't take long."

"Oh. Okay then, if you put it that way. See you later," Roxas turned away but not before motioned the girls to follow him.

Xion also turned and walked back into the cabin. She entered her bedroom first to check if the window is lock and did the same with Kairi's and Namine's room. Exited to the living room, she checked if the back door which led to the woods is lock. When she was about to walk away from the locked back door, she heard a soft thump against the door's surface. Full of curiosity, Xion took the back door's key which hang on a nail on the door, she unlocked and opened the door, hoping to see what made that noise. But to her disappointment, there's nothing outside the door. 'Maybe is an animal from the woods,' Xion thought and exited the door and scanned the surrounding for a while. Once again, she didn't found anything. Xion gave a one last look to the woods before entered the cabin and relocked the door.

Checked and locked two windows in the living room which opened out to the front porch, she took the very last look of the cabin and exited. She was about to turn the silver key when she noticed something strange. The key, which she left in the keyhole before she went checks all the windows, was… warm. She didn't remember it to be warm when she left it there. Knew that she might be causing the others to wait for her, Xion turned the silver key and heard the satisfying "Click". She quickened her pace and ran down the road, but couldn't help wondering why the key was warm and what made the soft bang on the door just now.

***1314***

"Over here, Xi!"

Xion ran down the gentle slope of yellowish green grass and towards the waving redhead, who was standing beside a piebald horse. The ravenette stopped beside her friend and tried to catch her breath back.

"Having a nice time running?" The redhead asked as she patted the piebald's strong, smooth neck.

Xion nodded and panted, "Ah~ Nothing like a quick morning run. That's all I ever need." Xion stretched herself and asked her friend, "Where's Namine and Mai, Kairi?"

The redhead, Kairi, pointed to one of the stables and Xion walked towards it. Xion went through the small opening of the stable and the smell of fresh fodders and horses greeted her. Xion stepped in and saw Mai was looking at a certain chestnut coloured pony, while Namine was patting a black horse who looked a lot like Black Beauty in a book she read.

Mai turned her head when she heard soft footsteps towards her and exclaimed happily, "Aunt Xion! You're here! I thought you're lost!" Mai ran towards her and gave her a big hug. She sure loves to hug people. Namine heard Mai's cry of joy and greeted her cousin, "Hey, Xi!"

Xion just simply smiled back. Namine walked towards them and said, "You sure took a lot time to reach here."

"Did I? I ran all my way here, you know…" Xion murmured.

"Okay okay… Stop being all grumpy. Come on! Let me show you Midnight!" Namine squealed slightly and pulled Xion towards the black horse. Roxas was just finished saddled up Midnight when they reached them.

Roxas's eyes gleamed as he saw Xion coming towards his direction, "Hi there, Xion."

"Hey," Xion greeted back softly. She took a good look at the black horse, held out her hand and closed her eyes, wanting to know if the horse will accept her to touch him. When she felt the horse licked her hand and blew her hair, Xion revealed her blue orbs and patted his nose and then his neck. His coat is smooth; it felt like Xion was touching an expensive soft carpet instead of a horse.

Xion smiled and faced Roxas, "You guys had taken a very good care of him."

Roxas looked at her with shock and asked, "How do you know?"

Xion stood in front of the horse and stroked his nose with caring hand and said, "His nose is has large enough space for air passage and his eyes are dirt-free and sparkled under the light. His coat is clean and shiny and there didn't seems to be any wound on him." Xion walked to the horse's side and stroked his mane, "His mane isn't tangle and is shiny and clean as well." Xion looked over to Roxas and asked, "I believe your men had cleaned his horseshoes, have they?"

Roxas and Namine looked dumbly at her. None of them knew Xion know so much about caring a horse. "Wow. Xi, when do you know so much about horse?" Namine asked her raven haired cousin.

"Um… I read them in a book back at home," Xion replied.

"Oh my. Do you know that you sound like an expert just now?"

"Huh? I only read the basic. I might get some points wrong too. I don't really read all of the explanation and all," Xion said as she continued stroking Midnight's neck. **(A.N. This is real. Dont 100% believe what i wrote. I was lazy to read the long explanation.)**

The conversation was cut short when Mai asked Xion if she can help her to get near a certain chestnut pony. Roxas handed Namine Midnight's rein and told her to wait outside with Kairi. Namine nodded and led Midnight out of the stable's door. Roxas walked towards Xion and Mai, who was patting the pony's nose.

"You're so cute!" Mai squealed happily to the pony.

"So you choose this little fellow?" Roxas leaned in and patted the pony's head. Mai looked at him and cannot stop nodding her head. Roxas smiled warmly and said, "Alright then. I'll have him saddle up for you, little princess." Mai laughed happily when he called her a 'princess'.

Roxas was tightening the saddle when he remembered Xion haven't chosen a horse yet. "Xion, how about you looked around and choose a horse you like to ride."

"Huh? Oh! Okay…" Xion snapped out of her mind and walked to see the other stable horses. Most of them were brown in colour, which was quite common until a certain beautiful creature caught her eyes. Xion walked the horse and stretched out her hand, waiting for her acceptance. The horse sniffed her hand then licked it. Her head extended out of the stall's half door, touched Xion's cheek and blew her short hair. Couldn't restrain anymore, Xion's hands warped around the horse's strong neck like a lost child to her mother and murmured into her coat, "You're the most beautiful palomino I have ever seen!"

"Like her?" Xion jumped and let go of the palomino to see who shocked her but only got herself come face to face with Roxas when she turned her head around. Xion flushed by their close contact and backed away until she knocked against the half door.

"You like her?" Roxas asked again but there isn't any hint of annoyance like someone else would have when they have to repeat themselves. "Um… Yeah." Xion said simply.

Roxas chuckled and patted the palomino, "You sure got some eyes there. Sugar Cream is one of our best and most obedient horses in Devil's Mount. She is a very loving creature and I always hope that her rider will be as loving as she is." Roxas gave a last pat for the horse and faced Xion. "And would you be that loving rider for her?"

Xion's eyes widened and stammered, "M-mm-Me?" She pointed to herself.

Roxas nodded.

"Um… I don't know…" Xion asked, "W-why me?"

Roxas smiled friendly and replied, "Why can't it be you? She seems to have a liking to you anyway. You'll be a good rider for her."

"I-I do-don't kn-know…" Xion said and rubbed her arm for self-comfort. "I have never ridden all by myself before…"

"It's alright," Roxas leaned towards to her face with another different smile on his face, "I'll teach you."

That smile could make anyone's heart skip a beat.

***1314***

"Forward, turn right, stop. Great job, everyone."

Roxas was teaching the girls how to control their horses and each of them learned the gestures and steps quickly and flawlessly. Namine was riding her horse with her back straight like a graceful princess and she had controlled Midnight with ease. Kairi had a bit problem with Sparky at first, due to his energetic spirit, but they both quickly bonded with each other and they are now trotting merrily around the small field in front of the stable. Chocó, the chestnut pony, was friendly and very obedient with Mai. Mai didn't need to use a lot of her energy to tell Chocó where to go and what to do. Chocó did everything she asked for obediently. Xion is the only one left who is still very nervous of riding a full-grown horse all by herself even after she had being on Sugar Cream for a full fifteen minutes.

"Come on, Xion. Follow my lead," Roxas called to her from a distance.

"Okay. Though, I'm still not sure about this…" Xion said as she grabbed the rein tighter.

"Follow my leads now! Forward!" Roxas shouted.

Xion nudged Sugar Cream to a walk and walked in a straight line slowly.

"Good! Now turn left and call her to a small trot!" Roxas motioned on.

Xion pulled the rein slightly to her left and Sugar Cream made the turn expertly. Xion clicked her tongue and the palomino changed into a small trot. Xion tried to raise herself up every times Sugar Cream's hooves tramped onto the grassy ground below so she won't hurt her bottom too much, but there wasn't much luck.

"Nice job! Now canter back here and stop slowly to my side!" The final faint instructions told her.

Xion gulped and turned Sugar Cream's direction towards Roxas, who was about ten to twenty meters away. She flipped the rein twice and kicked the palomino's side softly with her leg, instructed her to a canter. Sugar Cream got the message and did what she asked for. Xion got nervous all of the sudden. The speed wasn't too fast like a gallop but she had a hard time balancing herself on the horse.

Just out of nowhere, a rabbit suddenly hopped not far in front of them and stopped in their track, nibbling a piece of sweet grass. At this speed, the rabbit will be dead for sure.

'Oh my sweet Kingdom Hearts!' Xion shouted in her mind as her hands quickly pulled the rein towards her, commanding Sugar Cream to stop right away. Sugar Cream stopped just a centimeter away from the super shocked and quickly fainted rabbit.

The rabbit's life was saved. But unfortunately, Xion didn't have such good luck. The next thing she knew, she was thrown off the horse just when the horse braked.

"Ahhhh!"

"Xion!"

Xion shut her eyes tight, braced herself for the worst fall of her life and the extreme pain she will receive very soon. She landed hard onto something but she didn't felt her skin scratched against the rough ground, instead she felt strong yet smooth fabric-like thing under her.

'Wha-What?' She opened her blue eyes and she was really shocked when she noticed what or who she landed on.

"R-R… I'm so sorry, Riku!" Xion quickly apologized and got off him. "Are you okay?"

The silver haired boy moaned in pain and sat up, stroking his back.

"Yes yes. I'm fine. How 'bout you?" The green eyed boy questioned.

"I'm fine. Thank you so much for breaking my fall, Riku," Xion thanks and helped him back onto his feet. "No pro." was his answer.

"Xion!" Both of the young adults turned their head and saw Roxas running towards them, with Sugar Cream's rein in his hand.

Roxas stopped beside Xion and started to ask her numerous questions all in one breath. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Are there any scratches? Should I call the medic for help? What happened back then? How did you get thrown off like that? Do you still remember who I am? You didn't hit your head, right? Do you still have all your memories? And what are you doing here?" Roxas pointed to Riku while catching his breath.

"Hey boss, chill. Little lady here is alright. Stop freaking out all the time," Riku said and patted his boss's shoulder. Xion felt her cheek heated up a little when Riku called her 'little lady' again.

Roxas glared at Riku and grumbled, "Answer my question if you don't want to end up like Seifer last time…"

Riku's happy expression was replaced by a shock. He moved his hand away from Roxas and took a few feet away from him quickly. Riku cleared his throat and said, "I'm just searching for those ran away horses, sir. There are only about six more left to be found. According to Kito, we are able to get them all the latest tomorrow's sunrise, sir."

Roxas nodded his head and praised, "Not bad. Half of the horses are caught just by the last four hours. I bet you guys can catch them all before sunset. Have you guys checked the lake?"

"Yes. We found two of the mares there," Riku replied.

"Alright. Carry on the good work. I'll be checking on you guys and the progress later," Roxas said.

"Yes, sir," Riku turned to face Xion and gave her a wink and his famous smile.

Xion couldn't help but felt her face heat up again.

"See you and your friends later in the cantina," Riku told her and left into the woods once more.

Xion turned her head to look at Roxas and noticed that he wasn't kind looking like just now in the stable, instead, he has a frown on his face and he was watching Riku's retreating figure into the dense woods.

"Ro-Roxas?" Xion stammered.

"Hah! Oh! Yes? What is it, Xion?" Roxas snapped out of his thought and faced Xion with his cheerful look.

"Wh- Um… Um… It's nothing. Forget about it," Xion said.

"Oh? What is it?" Roxas asked.

"Um… I… I don't think I can ride all by myself after what happened just now…" Xion murmured softly as she stared at her shoe.

Roxas gave her a warm smile and suggested, "How 'bout I ride beside you? If anything goes wrong, I can be able to help you. Or you want us to ride on the same horse together?"

'Together?' Xion blinked and felt her heart beat faster as she thought of Roxas and her on the same horse, sitting very close to each other, holding tight together…

Xion shook her head and denied, "No! Er… I mean… You just ride close to me. I might feel much safer that way. Um… Roxas?"

"Hmm?"

"Um… Can you help me… Help me climb back onto Sugar Cream?"

Roxas smiled and cupped both his hand beside Sugar Cream. Xion stepped onto his palms with one leg and with his soft push, Xion was able to slide her other leg over Sugar Cream and sat steadily onto her back.

"Thank you, Rox," Xion said.

Roxas nodded but slightly blushed when he heard her called him 'Rox'. Only his mom and Axel (sometimes) called him that. But he likes how his nickname just flows out of her mouth. Her voice is so… sweet and angelic.

Roxas faked a few coughs and looked away from Xion to hide his blush and said, "I'll get my horse and we can go for the real ride," Roxas added as he ran back to the stables. "I'll be right back!"

Xion instructed Sugar Cream to where her friends and niece were and they chatted happily of their first riding lesson experience and the accident that happened to Xion just now.

"Xion, are you alright?" Kairi asked.

Xion nodded. "Ya. If it wasn't for Riku, I'll be bleeding right now."

"Eh~ What do you think about Riku?" Namine questioned as she stroked Midnight's mane.

"Um… He is friendly," Xion flushed a light pink.

"Only that?" This time it was Kairi.

"Ya. What else do you think of him?" Namine asked on.

"M-me um… H-he… We're just friend, I guess…"

"Ya right. I saw he winked at you," Kairi said and mimicked Riku's wink.

"S-so what! It doesn't mean anything," Xion defended.

"Admit it, Xion. He surely has a liking to you and so do you," Namine told her.

Xion shook her head, "No way. I don't have any feelings to him. I don't have any feelings to anybody here in Devil's Mount. Nobody. Except you guys. You two are my best friends. And you too, Mai. You're my only niece." Xion said and slightly pinned Mai's tiny nose, making her giggled.

Not far away from them, Roxas was riding on his grey stallion and overheard their conversation. _'I don't have any feelings to anybody here in Devil's Mount. Nobody._' The sentence echoed in his ears. Roxas sighed quietly and whispered, "Nobody huh…"

Roxas pushed the thought aside and forced a smile on his face as he trotted towards their direction. He stopped a feet away from them and clicked his tongue to get their attention from their heated conversation.

"Ready to go, girls?" He questioned.

"Yes!" They all exclaimed together excitedly.

***1314***

The shiny green leaves of the huge oak tree rustled in the gentle breeze. Five riders rode silently under the shady shade, enjoying the gentle wind and breath-taking sceneries. Cicadas sang loudly, hidden under the thick leaves. Roxas was taking the lead, followed closely behind him was Xion. Behind her was her niece, Mai, and the last two riders were Kairi and Namine.

Roxas and Xion were having a conversation and Mai was humming the melody Namine hummed to her on their first day at Devil's Mount. **(A.N. Anyone remember what song is that? ;D) **Kairi was taking some scenery picture with the digital camera she brought along and Namine was scanning around the area for something-she-know-what-she-needs-to-find.

Namine stopped her horse and called Kairi. "Kairi. Come here."

Kairi let go of her camera, not needing to fear to drop it because the strap of the camera was looped around her neck, wearing it like a necklace. But a big and heavy one. She urged Sparky to where Namine stopped and asked, "What is it, Nami?"

"Look!" Namine exclaimed and pointed to a certain area.

Kairi looked forward to have a better view and a smirk formed on her face.

"Do you think it is big enough?" Namine asked.

"Oh. It's enough alright. For both of them," Kairi answered, not erasing the smirk on her face. "All we need now, is a plan."

Xion was laughing happily at a part of Roxas's childhood that Roxas told her while the blonde boy himself was experiencing self-humiliation. None of them noticed Kairi and Namine had left the group.

"I-I'm so-sorry Ro-x-xas. It-It's just so fu-funny. Hahaha," Xion apologized and tried her best to stop laughing.

"There's nothing funny about been pushed into the mud by my brother and got thrown into the lake by my father in nothing but my underwear!" Roxas said, blushed a deep red. It was very embarrassing. Xion tried to hide her laugh but she couldn't help but burst out in laughter again.

"It's not funny! I was very young back then," Roxas pouted like a little boy and turned crimson.

"I know. I'm so sorry, Rox!" Xion apologized again but couldn't erase the smile on her face and the small giggles. Roxas blushed even redder. The way she called him 'Rox' is so different from the way his mom and Axel called him. Such a big difference… but in a very good way.

"I believe you enjoyed that time very much. I mean, staying in cold water in a hot day," Xion said, tried to change the scene so she won't laughed uncontrollable again.

"Yeah… It was. It had been a long time since we have a swim with dad…" Roxas closed his eyes and thought back to the good time. After his father threw him into the icy cold water, he warped one of his arms around Sora and jumped into the water together. It was fun. All the laughter, games and joy they shared together. It was a wonderful day. Until his dad was getting so busy with all the work. They hardly even spent an hour together just to have some fun.

"If I remembered correctly, that's the last time my dad had spent so much time with us…" Roxas said and opened his eyes.

Xion's smile disappeared and murmured, "I'm sorry…"

Roxas turned to look at her and asked, "Why? It's not your fault or anything. He's just too busy, that's all. I got used to it anyway," He smiled and turned his gaze back onto the road.

Xion knew that Roxas was sad, and hurt. She understood his feeling. She knew how lonely he was, how miserable he can be. If only, she knows what to do that can change it all. Xion was deep in her thought that she didn't notice that Roxas wasn't by her side anymore.

"Hey, Xion!" The girl looked up and looked at Roxas, who was a few feet away from her.

"Yes?" Xion asked.

"I almost forgot to gi-" Unexpectedly, a black figure jumped down from the tree Roxas was under, grabbed the blonde boy by the shoulder roughly and pushed him off the horse and landed onto the solid ground painfully.

"ROXAS!"

* * *

**Nagira: That's the end of this chap! I have some news to tell you. I'm moving to Taiwan tomorrow! hahahaha! Just kidding! Just kidding! I'm going to Taiwan for a vacation with my family tomorrow. So that means...**

**Axel: I won't be able to show up soon.**

**Nagira: That is RIGHT! And I haven't even start chapter 6! hahaha!  
**

**Axel: I'll kill you for updating this chapter so long! And for not starting the chapter which I will show up! *choking Nagira*(Just imaging Homer choking Bart. I'm Bart and Axel is Homer)  
**

**Nagira: Argh! D-dont ki-kill m-me...Ca-an-n't br-e-eat-the...  
**

**Roxas & Xion: Stop it, Axel! If she die, you will never show up in the story, ever!**

**Axel: OMG! I didnt thought of that. *let go***

**Nagira: *catching dear sweet air***

**Nagira: Axel... *angry***

**Axel: Nice nice, Nagi. You do know that I'm tougher than you.**

**Nagira: *grabbed a water hose* I will drench you in cold water of doom!**

**Axel: RUN! * run out***

**Nagira: COME BACK HERE! *chase after him***

**Xion: Um... Review?**


	5. Devil in Hood

**I'm BACK to updating! I'm sssoooooooooooooooooooo sorry for this very very late update. School starts and it's killing me slowly. To apologize for you guys, I published two new RokuShion stories! I would like to thanks those who favourite and alert this story. You guys are my heroes! I realized that in Chapter 1, I accidentally typed 'Ivy' into 'Evy'. And also I typed 'Chapter 6' instead of 'Chapter 5' in the previous chapter. My bad...  
**

**I'm very sorry if there is a lot of grammar mistake. Like I said, my English is bad but I'll try to improve. Don't be shy to point out where I'm wrong. **

** I would like to thanks my beloved reviewers: miyakiki-sama, ****Gamer Dude, dongtian,**** Flower5450, arkee and LadyJamie178! Thank you guys so MUCH! Love ya!**

**Okay. Enough of Author's Note. I present... Sunset Angels Chapter 5!**

**

* * *

**Sunset Angels**  
**

Chapter 5: Devil in Hood

"Argh!" Roxas cried out in pain as his back slammed onto the hard solid ground. 'Why can't I land on the soft grasses? TT-TT…' Roxas cried mentally.

Roxas groaned in pain as he slowly opened his eyes and let them adjusted to the bright light. He knew someone was pinning him down, someone bigger, heavier and of course taller than him. Whoever that was pinning him down was wearing a familiar long black jacket that reached just above the ankle and had the zipper zipped to the very top, hidden all his/her face and hair in the dark shade of the hood.

Roxas narrowed his eyes as he struggled to free himself and managed to get a clear look at the person's face. He simply sighed and relaxed. "I should have known it was you…" he said softly.

"ROXAS!"

Heard his name been called, Roxas turned his head and saw Xion getting off Sugar Cream. Her blue eyes were full of worries and fear, maybe because she has no idea who was the cloaked person who just attacked him so suddenly.

"I'm fine, Xion!" Roxas told her.

The black haired girl sighed out in relief after hearing his answer. Xion looked down to her side when she felt someone tugging her shirt.

"Who is that person that attacked the meanie?" Mai asked happily.

"Mai, there is nothing good about Mr. Strife been attacked!" Xion reminded her niece, who pouted and murmured 'He deserves it…'

Xion turned her attention back to the still-been-pinned-down Roxas and pointed at the stranger. She didn't really like people in cloak, especially black one. With all of her courage, Xion commanded, "Who are you! Get off Roxas right now!"

Roxas made a short chuckle and told the cloaked person softly, "You heard the lady. Get off me or you know what…"

The cloaked person made a soft snort and got off Roxas. Roxas pushed himself upwards and stretched his aching back. He needs to apply his grandmother's hand-made medicine oil on it later.

Xion smiled slightly when the stranger finally got off Roxas. The next thing she knew, the cloaked stranger was walking towards her direction. She instructed Mai to go. Mai nodded and ran back to Chocó's side in fear.

Xion started to tremble slightly and demanded, "What are you doing! Get back!"

However, the tall stranger kept on walking. He slowly stretched out his right hand, as if he is going to grab her.

Xion's courage faded and she quickly stepped back a few times. It's the same. The black jacket, the outstretched hand, the movement… Images of a cloaked person in a dark alley kept on flashing in her mind.

"No… No!" Xion shut her eyes tight and shook her head. When she opened them, she found herself in an alley. Her clothes were replaced with a white spaghetti-strapped shirt, a denim skirt that ended on her mid thigh and a pair of silver coloured flats.

A black figure stood in front of her. He wore the same black long jacket, the face hidden under the shade of the hood, and his hand was outstretched, just like the one that had hurt her painfully and mercilessly.

Xion trembled heavily and took a few steps backward, only to come back-to-back with a hard brick wall. The figure clenched her shoulders and banged her hard onto the wall. Xion couldn't help but screamed in pain.

"Ah! Please, let me go! Let go! Ahh!" Xion cried when he dug his finger deeper. In the real world, she is also screaming. Both the cloaked person and Roxas knew something was wrong.

"Stop it Axel! You're scaring her!" Roxas said and quickly jumped back onto his feet. The cloaked man, Axel, hurried stopped in his track and dropped his arm to his side.

"Xion! What's wrong! Calm down!" Roxas shouted as he grabbed Xion's shoulder and shook her slightly, tried to calm her down. However, not only it doesn't have any effect, it made it even worse.

"Please let go of me! Let go! LET GO!" Xion screamed and tried her best to push the scary cloaked person away from her. She has no idea that Roxas was also grabbing her shoulders in the real world.

"Xion! What's going on? Argh!" Roxas cried out in pain as Xion landed a kick onto his stomach, caused him to loosen his grip and fell onto the ground. God, it was painful.

"What's wrong!" Roxas turned to where the sound was from and saw Kairi and Namine were sprinting towards them.

"It's Xion! She just suddenly freaked out and won't stop screaming!" Roxas told the girls.

Kairi looked over to Xion, who was waving her arms in all direction and kicking around, like she is trying to free herself from a hard grasp. Her face showed a lot of fear. Her once blue and lively eyes were dull and filled with fright. Tears had started to form at the side of her eyes.

"Xion! Calm down! It's just an illusion again!" Kairi said and hold one of her arms still, Namine grabbed the other one.

"Xion! Stop! Please!" Namine begged her. She wasn't strong enough to hold her hand still.

"Xion! It's just an illusion! It's not real! It's not him! He's not here!" Kairi said while trying to stop Xion from kicking at her leg.

Xion felt the man's grip on her shoulders tighten even more as she stared right into the dark hood. All she saw is the shadow of a face she can't make out. She can hear her friend's voice, but she couldn't see them anywhere.

"Kairi! Kairi! Help me! It hurts!" Xion cried out.

Kairi bit her upper lip when she heard her best friend called for her help. She can't bear to see her like this, but she wasn't sure how to help her.

Xion was scared out of her mind. All she can think of was trying to get away from the tight grasp and the man himself. She tried to make him loosen the grip by kicking his legs but he was too strong. She continued to kick around until she felt something cold made contact to her cheek, slowly sliding lower and lower…

"No! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Xion screamed and thrashed around even more. Namine was having even more trouble to keep her still.

Kairi looked up and saw the main cause of Xion's sudden strange behavior and the cursed illusion. "Take off that jacket! Take it off now!"

Axel quickly put the hood down, revealing his face and porcupine-spine like red hair, and threw the jacket aside right after he unzipped the zipper. Now, he only wore a flame red undershirt (or vest), pair of jeans and simple black cowboy boots.

Kairi turned back to Xion and told her, "It's not him. See? It's Axel. It's Axel, not him. He's not here. He is very far away from you. He's not here…"

Xion started to stop kicking around and breathe normally. The dark alley and the cloaked person blurred and started to fade away. The hard grips on her shoulder were gone and so was the cold touch near her left collar bone. Xion blinked and now she saw blue sky, green trees and grasses, the redhead Axel and a very worried looking Roxas. She was back into the real world.

"It's over… Calm down Xi. It's just that illusion again. It was Axel who's in the jacket just now, okay? He's not here," Kairi told her.

"He's not here?" Xion asked between breaths.

"No…" Kairi repeated.

Xion smiled slightly and fell onto her knees. She was exhausted and she was glad the whole thing was over. "It's only Axel… and… Rox…"

The last thing Xion remembered before she fainted was dropping into someone's warm arms and heard a familiar and beautiful voice called out her name. "Xion!"

***1314***

Xion groaned in pain as she slowly opened her eyes and let them to adjust and focus to her surroundings. "Where am I?" Xion whispered and looked around. Stretched out for miles in front of her were a vast yellowish-green clearing and the beautiful woods surrounding it. Xion looked up and noticed that she was sitting under an old, huge oak; her back was leaning against its thick trunk. The shade of the tree leaves shielded her from the bright warm sunrays. It seems like that is the only tree that grew on the clearing, at the middle of a small hill.

'Where am I? I was falling and…' Xion gasped. 'The illusion. The memory. Why can't it get out of my mind?' Xion touched her left collar bone and slid her fingers a little below it. 'It was so real… All of the touches… I can feel them…'

She stayed there quiet for awhile until she saw something at the corner of her eyes. She turned and looked down. Beside her placed a plate of home-made chicken ham sandwich and a glass of fresh orange juice.

Xion looked around but there were no one else. She didn't know who placed the food there, but she was starving. Xion realized that she had skipped breakfast that morning. She took the sandwich and took a bite. Her eyes gleamed and she took another bite from the sandwich. "Oh for the love of Kingdom Hearts, this sandwich is delicious!" Xion said as she put the last bite of the sandwich into her mouth. After the sandwich is gone, Xion took the glass and gulped the content into her stomach. Fresh orange juice: 100% grown organically, no additional sugar and preservative and artificial colour, hand-squeezed and most importantly, the 100% natural taste. That's just the way she love it.

Xion was enjoying the sweetness that stayed in her mouth when a familiar voice called from beside her. "Hey. You're okay?"

Xion turned to the voice and saw Roxas standing beside her. A caring smile pasted on his face.

"Ro-Roxas…"

Roxas just smiled on and sat down beside her. Xion shifted a little in her position by their closeness. She looked away, hoping Roxas didn't notice it. She didn't want to get too close to guys. Xion drew her legs closer to her chest.

"Xion." Roxas said.

"Hm?" Xion uttered.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Roxas turned and looked at her.

Xion nodded and said, "I'm fine. I'm feeling much better now."

"You sure? I mean… You looked like you're suffering a lot of pain just now. I'm very… worry about you…" Roxas blushed and look away. Why is he like this? He was never this kind to people before…

"I'm fine. It was just an old experience. It's really nothing. It has been so long, it's just a memory now…" Xion replied and buried her chin in her legs. She really didn't want to remember it.

"A painful one though…" Xion looked surprisedly at Roxas when he said that and her eyes soften. "Ya…" was all she can whisper out.

Roxas looked at her and said, "If you don't want to talk about it, don't. I won't force you. But if you need someone to talk to, I'll be there for you. Well… If you want to." Kairi's and Namine's face popped out in his mind. They are her best friends while he is just a… 'workboy'. It's more likely that she will talk to them than to him. And they only met each other last night. Hardly even friend. Wait… Are they even friend?

Xion smiled and thanked him.

'God. She's beautiful when she smiled,' Roxas thought and smiled back.

Xion looked around and asked, "If you're here. Where are the others?"

"Oh ya!" Roxas cried out. He totally forgot about his friends. He got lost in Xion's face. Wait! What! Okay… Something is definitely wrong with him. "You see, we planned to have a picnic here, but a huge wind blew the picnic blanket away. All of them went to get it back."

'So that explained why there are sandwich and orange juice,' Xion thought. Just then, her stomach grumbled softly, but loud enough for Roxas to hear. She quickly blushed in embarrassment. Roxas chuckled softly.

"You're still hungry huh?"

Xion stayed silent but nodded lightly.

"I knew you will. After all, we all skipped breakfast today," Roxas said and turned around to open the picnic basket that was also placed under the oak tree. He took out two chicken ham sandwiches and placed them on the plate that Xion used just now before he turned back to get himself an empty glass and a plastic container that contained the orange juice then poured both of them a glass. He placed the container back into the basket and held up his glass. Xion was curious at first then she quickly held up her own glass when she got the idea.

"Cheers." They both said at the same time and lightly knocked their glass together. Xion smiled and sipped her drink slowly. As for Roxas, he drank down half of the content. Xion was about to take one of the sandwiches when Roxas was doing the same too. Then, both of their hands touched each other. They blushed lightly and withdrew their hand, looking surprisedly at each other.

"Um… You take it first." Roxas said.

"No. You can have it." Xion said.

"No. You can take it."

"Nah~ You can have it."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"Not me."

"Not me either."

"Not me."

"Not me."

"Not me."

"Not me."

"Not me."

"Not me."

"Say 'me'."

"Me." Xion said unexpectedly then realized she lost the game.

"Yeah! I win!" Roxas cheered happily like a 5 years old boy who won the grand price in a carnival game.

Xion pouted and said, "Aw. No fair! You cheat!"

"That is not cheating. That's call 'using your brain to win 'you and you' or 'Aha and Naa' fights'." Roxas said and took a sip from his glass.

"Fine! Mr. I'm-so-smart-because-I-use-my-brain-to-win-a-fight." Xion said and took the sandwich. She was hungry anyway, so she didn't mind to take the first bite.

Roxas smiled happily and blindly reached for his sandwich, his eyes were scanning the clearing for any familiar faces. The only thing he doesn't know is that Xion used her left hand to eat the sandwich so her right hand was beside the plate. The next thing they knew, Roxas was holding Xion's hand. If you didn't know the whole situation, you might think they are a couple from far away.

Xion felt heat crept up to her cheeks and looked over to her hand which Roxas held it lovingly. She wasn't dare to make a sound. Roxas didn't seem to notice until he was curious why his sandwich felt like smooth skin. His eyes left the clearing and slowly strolled down to his hand and found out that he was grabbing Xion's hand instead of his delicious sandwich. This time, it was Roxas's time to go crimson red.

"Ah! I'm so sorry Xion! I didn't notice!" Roxas apologized and quickly removed his hand. Xion also drew back her hand and placed it on her legs.

"It's okay. It was only an accident…" Xion said with an 'its-okay' smile and turned away to continue her late breakfast.

Roxas nodded and this time he made sure he was looking at what his hand are reaching for. The sandwich! Finally! Roxas was about to eat when a loud familiar voice interrupted him.

"What cha two love birds doing!"

Roxas growled and murmured, "Oh Sweet Kingdom Hearts… Why him? Why now!"

"We're not together, Axel. Got that memorize," Roxas said as Axel walked towards them.

"Hey! That's my line! And why do you start eating without us!" Axel said and snatched the sandwich away from Roxas's hand.

"Hey! That's mine! Give it back, Axel!" Roxas stood up and tried his best to get back his sandwich. But due to the big difference of their height and plus Axel held the sandwich high up to the sky, Roxas is not getting anywhere.

"You leave me no choice. Sorry, Ax!" Roxas said and stomped onto Axel's foot, hard. Axel yelped in pain and let go of the sandwich and held onto his poor leg. Roxas simply caught the sandwich and took a victory bite from it.

"See! This is why I don't call you 'Mr. I'm-so-smart-because-I-use-my-brain-to-win-a-fight' for nothing," Xion exclaimed happily and watched Axel murmured soft curses while holding his injured leg and jumping around with only one leg.

Axel somehow lost his footing and crashed to the soft grass on his face. Both Xion and Roxas burst into laughter. Not long after that, Kairi, Namine, Mai and Sora came walking towards them with a red and white checkered picnic blanket in Sora's arms.

"What do we miss?" Kairi asked because she heard their laughter from the woods just now.

"Oh~ Just Axel's super duper funny dance," Xion told her.

"Aw~ I want to see. I want to see!" Kairi and Mai both chanted over and over again.

"No way! I'll never do that ever again! Got it memorized!" Axel shouted to the two lively girls. Xion nudged Roxas slightly to get his attention and nodded towards Axel. Roxas quickly got the message and tip-toed quietly behind Axel. He gave a thumb up to Xion before stomped hard onto Axel's same injured foot.

"Ah! Hurt! It hurts!" Axel cried out and started to jump around on one leg again. All of them couldn't help but laughed loudly. Sora was watching Axel 'dancing', thought that it's fun and decided to join in. "Looks like fun! I want to join!" He said and ran to Axel's side before jumping up and down with him. Sora quickly matched Axel's entire moves. This caused the laughter to become even louder and the boys even earned some cheering.

"Oh my… Hahaha! God… Hahaha!" Roxas laughed and clutched his painful stomach. Xion's stomach was getting hurt too. "Hahahaha! They're so funny! Hahaha!"

The laughter slowly died after Axel fell onto his face again and Sora got dizzy for spinning around in circles like a spinning top, and also fell down onto the ground like a dead fly. Kairi giggled and squatted down beside the eyes swirling Sora. She asked, "You're okay, little clown?"

"Ya… But why are there so many of you? Keep on swirling around and around and around…" Sora questioned.

"You made yourself dizzy, that's what. Hehehe…" Kairi giggled again.

A smile appeared on Sora's still-eyes-swirling face and said, "I like your laugh. They're beautiful…" Sora himself has no idea what he just said. He is spilling out things like a drunken man after drank a gallon of vodka, strong one.

Kairi blushed at his comment but smiled happily, "Thank you, Sora."

Sora smiled back and quickly fell asleep on the soft green grass. 'Aw~ He look so cute when he's asleep.' Kairi thought to herself. 'Wait! What are you doing, Kairi. You didn't fall for him, do you? What is this odd feeling?' Looking at how peaceful Sora was sleeping, Kairi didn't want to wake him up. He must be having a short sleep last night so he's so sleepy now. 'I'll just think about it later.'

Kairi asked her friends if they can have the picnic near to Sora so he won't felt left out when he woke up. All of them agreed and set the picnic blanket next to Sora's sleeping form. Together, they took out all of the foods from the picnic basket and arranged them on the smooth blanket. After that, they sat in a circle, surrounding the foods. The sitting arrangement is: Xion, Mai, Namine, Kairi, Sleeping Sora, Roxas then Axel. Roxas asked Xion if she wants him to change place with Axel since he was the one that frighten her just now but Xion said that it was okay.

"I would like to get to know him better," was her reply.

"Oh… Okay then," Roxas said.

"Let's eat!" Mai exclaimed happily and brought a chicken ham with lettuce sandwich to her mouth, eating it hungrily. The others had started their meals too. As for Xion, she had already ate two sandwiches so she only poured herself another glass of orange juice.

In the middle of the meal, Xion asked Axel, "Why were you in the woods just now?"

"Looking for you guys. When I heard you guys were having a ride, I knew exactly where to find you all," Axel said while biting his hamburger.

"W-wait! How do you know we are going for a ride?" Roxas questioned, almost choked on his drink a moment ago.

"A… Um…. Sora told me?" Axel said dumbly.

"That is so untrue! I didn't tell you anything!" A male voice said.

"Sora! You're awake," Kairi said and smiled.

"Ah… Ya," Sora said.

Kairi kept smiling and handed Sora a sandwich. "Here. You must be hungry from all of those dancing just now."

Sora flushed a light pink and thanked her for the sandwich.

Roxas glared at Axel, demanded for a real answer. "Fine!" Axel held up his empty glass and placed the bottom of the glass against one of his ear. "Get the message?"

Roxas cocked his head to the right and asked, "What are you doing?"

Axel fell over in anime style and shouted, "I used a glass and eavesdropped on your conversation with Xion this morning! That's how I know you guys will be having a ride! Got it memorized!"

"Ya ya ya... Stop making a fool of yourself by shouting," The blonde murmured then continue to bite his sandwich.

"WHAT!" Axel yelled, steam came out from his ears.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Mai shouted, glaring angrily at both of them. She hates both Roxas and Axel for what they had done to her aunt. Roxas made her aunt cried because of the fight this morning and Axel frighten Xion and made her fainted. Basically, they are on her 'hate list'. For now.

Axel looked at her with wide eyes but kept quiet. 'I can't believe I lose to a little girl like that! I'm older than her! I can do anything I want!'

"Now you listen, little girl." Axel said, pointing her with his index finger. Mai's eyes burned with hatred when she heard Axel called her 'little girl'. She is not little!

Axel continued, "Me, Axel Alexander the Great, is older than you and so I have the right to do whatever I want to."

Mai glared at Axel and said, "You know. You really should stop fooling around and grow up, Axel Alexander the Child."

Axel's face boiled with rage, it turned so red that it matched the colour of his hair. "Why you little…" Both of them started to send draggers to each other.

"S-stop. Mai, dear. Stop fighting with Mr. Alexander, okay?" Xion asked her niece lovingly.

Didn't want to upset her aunt. Mai nodded and ate her breakfast in silence. Xion smiled and took a bite from her sandwich. Man, they were delicious!

"Um… Who made all of this sandwiches and hamburgers?" Xion asked, desperate to know the cook of these delicacies.

"Oh! It's Zexion and Xaldin. These sandwiches are delicious, aren't they? I told them to prepare it right after I eavesdropped your sweet little chit-chat with Rox here," Axel said and ruffled Roxas's spiky hair.

"Hey! Stop messing them up!" Roxas said and slapped Axel's hand away. He gave his hair a few brushes and they were back to their normal totally spiky self. Wow. So they are naturally defying gravity spiky hair.

Xion smiled and said, "Who's Xaldin? I haven't seen him yet. I wonder how he looks like."

Axel chuckled, "He works at the cantina with Zexion. He usually stays in the kitchen or in the bakery, so you will seldom see him around." Axel bit his hamburger and added, "As for his appearance, I would like you to find out yourself. When? Is up to your luck, dear."

Xion nodded in understanding and drank the juice. "How about the juice? Is made by Zexion and Xaldin too?"

"Ya. They juiced the oranges. But it was Marluxia who planted and grew the oranges," Roxas answered.

"I can't believe that flower boy can actually grows fruits," Axel said with a smirk and finished his third hamburger.

"Well, we can't eat those flowers he planted. After all, since he knew how to grow great flowers, he must know how to grow healthy fruits," Roxas said. "But he really needs to stop using 2/3 of the land just for flowers."

"Why? Flowers are beautiful. They made the place looks better and also attract butterflies. There might be even honey from the bees," Xion said happily. She loves flowers, especially those with blue or black petals. Like bluebottle.

"That's true. But almost 3/4 of them are roses. Stupid thorns," Axel murmured a curse in his breath.

Xion nodded and gulped down a few juice. She glanced around and watched Kairi, Sora and Namine having their talk and couldn't help but heard Axel and Roxas's conversation.

"Why were you wearing that jacket a moment ago?" The blonde asked.

"The what?" Axel said.

"That leather jacket that you wore when you attacked me," Roxas hissed.

"Oh~ You mean the Organization XIII's jacket. This one, right?" Axel exclaimed happily and pulled out the jacket out from nowhere.

Roxas scanned the jacket and nodded a 'yes'.

"I just want to show it to you all. I have been waited so long and it finally came!" Axel said and hugged the jacket close to him.

"Organization XIII? You mean _the _Organization XIII from the game Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days, right?" Roxas asked and stroked the leather jacket. It's smooth somehow, like silk.

"Yup! You know that I'm a big fan of Kingdom Hearts games. I had finished all of them, except for the new one, Birth by Sleep. But I'm gonna to buy one very soon. It's available in store now! I searched in Amazon to see if there are anyone selling the jacket and I found it! It's just like what it's in the game. It's like a total replica! Too bad it's expensive, but I still brought it." Axel said happily.

"What's the price?" Roxas questioned.

"Um… Come here." Axel motioned his best friend to lean closer to him. Axel whispered the number into his ear and the blonde's eyes shot wide open.

"What! That's like half of your annual salary!" Roxas snapped. (And Axel's annual salary is _a lot_.)

"Jeez. Calm down! It's my own money! Yes, it's a lot. But it definitely worth it," Axel smiled and placed the jacket behind him.

"Who would sell that kind of jacket for such a high price?"

"I brought it from a guy called xXxBGRxXx. He said he owned two and that price was the lowest he can offer because it's super duper high quality," Axel said and grabbed another hamburger.

'A fan of Kingdom Hearts huh… No wonder he had that jacket,' Xion thought and continued her meal.

The rest of the morning went perfectly. Jokes and stories were shared and laughter filled the vast clearing. When noon strikes, Roxas went to check on the group and their progress of the ran away horses. After bid him farewell, the rest of the groups got onto their on horses and went downhill, back to their cabin for a small rest.

*Somewhere in a busy town at night*

"You want me to replicate this?" A deep voice spoke.

"Yes. Can you finish it by tomorrow?" A younger voice spoke this time.

"Hm… The shape wasn't taken clearly. I'll try my best to replicate it, but that would take more time to finish. Latest, let's say, by next two to three weeks." The deep voice told the other person.

"What? Two to three weeks! That's too long! How long does it take to replicate such a small thing!" The younger voice snapped.

"It is your fault for not taking a better and clearer shape of it. Anyway, I'm also a busy man. I have other loads of stuff to do," The older man said.

The young man snorted and said, "Fine! Take all the time you want. Just make sure it will work when I need it."

"Well… If you pay me a handsome price. I will make two of them for you. Just in case you lose it due to your clumsiness, like always." The older man offered.

The young man snorted, "How 'bout a thousand munny?"

"Double it up and you got yourself a deal, friend."

"Fine." The young man opened his bag and took out a small sack of money and threw it to the table. "You better give me the best you can give. I don't want it to be useless when I need it. 'Cause if that happens, you better buy a coffin for yourself," The young man said.

"Oh believe me. I will," The older man said as he snatched the sack of munny away.

The young man smiled and exited the room.

* * *

**Nagira: Okay... That's the end of this chapter! Oh my... I made a lot of people blushed for a lot of times. Is it just me, or I added too much mysteries?  
**

**Axel: It's just you. FINALLY! I'm in the story!**

**Nagira: You were in chapter 3 and 4 too. I just didn't typed out ur name. I don't even know why you are complaining. Those who should really complain are those character that haven't even showed their face for the past 5 chapters.**

**Axel: Who cares about them. I'm in the story! Spotlight! **

**Nagira: -.-|||||**

**Xion: What happened to me?  
**

**Nagira: Aw... Xion. Don't worry. I won't let you suffer too much. (or maybe i will)**

**Nagira: Oh! BTW, I added a poll in my profile. It will be open for a very very long time. So, don't forget to vote! Roxas, ur lines!**

**Roxas: Fine. Thank you for reading and we hope you enjoy it. Remember to vote... (He suddenly blush. You will know why.)**

**Nagira: Thank you!  
**


	6. The Lake Quest

**I'm back! Finally! After all the months of writing and editing and checking, I finally finished! So sorry for this almost-a-year wait! I'm so guilty for making u guys wait! Guilty! Lets start with thanking...**

**I would love to thanks ****miyakiki-sama, ****Gamer Dude, dongtian,********arkee, ********Flower5450, LadyJamie178, and RokuXion-fan-1 for all those beloved reviews! Thank u so much! XD**

**Next, I would love to thanks 4evaangel, arkee, DemiNintendoSun, dongtian, Egyptian Fire Rose, Flower5450, OMGVanitas, RokuXion-fan-1 and TheBlackOblivion for faving this story. Love u all so much! Panda hug! *hugs***

**I would also love to thanks DemiNintendoSun, Flower5450, LadyJamie178, miyakiki-sama, OMGVanitas, RokuXion-fan-1, Sheimi, and talkstoangels77 for alerting this story! Hugs for u all too! *hugs again!***

**Lastly, I would also like to thanks all of my loyal readers and thanks for continue reading this story. Rock on! **

**That's all for now. Let's start the story! And sorry for any mistakes.  
**

* * *

**Sunset Angels**

Chapter 6: The Lake Quest

The sun rays shone down onto the ground as Kairi and Mai washed their mud covered slipper under the water tap outside their cabin. Xion sat on the bench on the front porch as she sewed a small pair of white sock for Mai, since her previous one had a hole and it was kind of old. Namine sat on the small staircase and drew Kairi and Mai splashed water at each other, wetting their shirts and shorts. Everything was peaceful, that is until…

"Hey! Lockhart! Get your lazy butt off that bench and come wash our clothes!" Ivy screamed from her cabin's door before banged it close for the tenth times that week. Xion groaned in annoyance and massaged her temple. Ivy's high pitch voice is giving her a headache. At least Wren didn't shout at her all the time, she is a kind of quiet type. Ivy is the boss because she is 11 months older than Wren.

"I wish they brought their own washing powder. 'Cause we aren't gonna use ours to wash their damn clothes," Xion said as she placed the half finished socks next to her before she stood up. She wore a white T-shirt with splattered black paint patterns, a pair of jeans and her comfortable sliver flats.

"Don't be so negative all the time, Xion. I'm sure they bought soap during their 'last minute' shopping in the mini-mart," Namine said as she continued drawing the two laughing girls. She wore a simple white spaghetti-strapped shirt, mid-thigh length beige coloured shorts with a white butterfly on the shorts' left pocket and leave her feet bare.

"Really?"

Namine smiled and nodded. "I smelt soap when I was getting the luggage when we first came. And it's smells kinda like pear. Definitely not ours. If they really didn't bring, you can use the one the cabin provided anyway," Xion nodded, theirs was smell of strawberry (Mai's), sea salt (Xion's), vanilla milk (Namine's) and rose (Kairi's). Each of them used their own washing powder so their own clothes will have their own favourite smell.

"Now that's good news. Thanks Nami," Xion thanked her and walked towards the evil sisters' cabin. She knocked on the door thrice and took a step backward. She tried her best to put on a friendly smile and waited for permission to enter or one of them opened the door for her.

A moment later, the door clicked open and an egg shaped and average height 17 years old appeared at the entrance. She has a pair of tiny brown eyes, a round nose with a lot of blackhead, thick red lips and a little of her buckteeth show out. Her short brown hair was curved up at the end, framing her round face (a bit like Selphie's hair but _way_ much curvier). There were also pimples on her face. She wore a purple halter shirt and a dark forest green shorts that ended on her mid-thigh. In her hand was an opened bag of tomato's flavor potato chips, which is already half empty. The girl stared silently at Xion, not saying a word. Xion smiled and greeted her.

"Good morning, Wren. Where are yours and your sister's clothes that need to be washed?" Xion asked kindly as Wren turned around and Xion entered the cabin. Without answering, Wren plopped down onto a couch in the living room and continued watching the TV show while gobbling up chips.

Xion sighed and decided to check the bathroom, where the dirty clothes might be. Xion realized that their cabin was larger than the one she and her friends shared. Xion passed by an open door that belongs to one of the bedrooms and she gave a quick peek into it. A classy king-sized bed was placed upper middle of the large room. Two side tables with a table lamp on top were each placed beside the bed. A white large rectangle carpet was placed in the middle of the room. There are a chest of drawers placed a feet away from the bed at the right side of the room and on the left side are a beautiful wooden wardrobe and a dressing table full of curlers, hair brush, make-up and a lot more different cosmetics. At the other wall is a study table.

'It seems like this is Wren's room,' Xion thought as she noticed Wren's sweet sixteen birthday gift from her father, an expensive and limited in products, 50% real gold wrist watch.

Xion turned her attention to the other bedroom, which had to be Ivy's. The furniture is the same, but there are a lot of nail polishes placed on top of the dresser. Xion looked at them in awe. There are sparkly hot pink, dull life grey, eye catching yellow, relaxing sky blue, top coat, base coat, pure blood red, delicious juicy orange, piano bright black, minty fresh green, healthy grape purple, pure clean teeth white, cowboy boots brown, glow in the dark, and a whole lot more that she can hardly named.

Xion looked down at her own fingernails, bare and the pinkish flesh colour. What's the point of using nail polish? It will just drop off later after a few works and washing. But, she would love to paint them in her favourite colours for a try. She wonder what colour will suits her best. Maybe black? Or is it something else?

Next to the bedroom is the kitchen, everything was painted in clean white. Except for the smooth wooden wall. In there, stood a blonde haired girl, making a cup of hot cocoa. Her skin was pale, and her figure is thin, in an unhealthy way. She wore a pink tube top even though she has nothing to show, and a denim mini-skirt. She has a pair of brown eyes, a pointy nose, sharp chin and lips so thin that made her looked like she didn't has lips at all. Her long blonde hair was tied up into two ram's horns like hairstyle. One on each side of her head. That is Ivy's favourite hairstyle, next is 'whole head tight curled hair and tied into two high ponytails at the sides of her head'.

'Is it just me or the freckles on Ivy's cheeks multiplied by ten in the past few days?' Xion thought as she entered the kitchen.

Ivy seems to notice her presence and said, "The clothes are in the bathroom, maid. Get them clean and dry by today. I want to wear them by tomorrow." Ivy stirred her drink and took a small sip from it. She continued, "And don't mix up my clothes with Wren's! I don't want those chips' bits on my expensive clothes."

Xion nodded but stayed quiet.

Ivy smiled devilishly and walked passed Xion, leaving the small packet that used to contain the cocoa powder on the counter, not bothered to throw it away. Ivy stopped in her track and told Xion, "Oh. And clean up our room. Asap!" With that, she joined her sister on the couch and enjoyed the television show.

Xion sighed softly and threw the packet into the trash bin. Just then, she realized the sink was full of dirty plates and cups. She had to wash them too… Exited the kitchen, she entered the last room of the cabin and pulled out a hand-made hamper which all the clothes are forced into. With all her strength, she lifted the clothes hamper up by the handles and carried it to the kitchen, where she spotted a new washing machine. It was larger than the one in her cabin, which is located in the bathroom.

Sorted out Wren's and Ivy's clothes, she threw all of Ivy's white clothes into the washing machine and selected the setting. Since there weren't many clothes for this first round, she selected low water level, wash, and tumble dry. Added a small cupful of washing powder she found in one of the cabinets, she closed the lid and pressed the start button.

Let the washing machine in charge the rest of the work, Xion went searching for one more basket for placing the clean clothes and some hangers for hanging the clothes later. After the first round is done, Xion took out all the cleaned clothes and put them into the basket. She threw in rest of Ivy's coloured clothes into the machine, set the same settings, put in the washing powder and started the second round.

Xion walked out of the backdoor which is located just beside the washing machine and hanged Ivy's clothes onto the six provided vertical standing poles which are each connected with a clothesline outside on the field. She hanged the last white shirt onto the clothesline and looked over to where her niece was. Mai was sitting on the stair, letting Namine drew a portrait of her. Kairi was sitting on the bench, watching Namine draw Mai as she let the soft wind blew at her.

Xion entered the building and took out the second batch of clothes. For the next two rounds, she did the same with Wren's clothes and finally, all of Wren's and Ivy's clothes were cleaned and hanged outside to dry. With the light wind and warm sunlight, they will be dry in no time.

The ravenette reentered the building and closed the backdoor. She placed the basket onto the counter and switched off the washing machine. She simply lifted up the now-empty hamper and walked out of the kitchen and replaced it in the bathroom.

Reentered the kitchen, Xion quickly washed the plates and cups then left them on the horizontal and vertical steels to let them dry **(A.N. Sorry. Don't know the name of it…)**. She picked up the broom which leaned against the wall beside the washing machine. Firstly, she started with Ivy's room. She walked towards the far corner and started to sweep. It didn't take too long for Xion to finish Ivy's bedroom and swept all the dust particles and dirt into the black garbage bag. She will throw the garbage bag away later. Cleaned Wren's room too, she gave the living room a quick sweep (and tried her best not to block the television and cause Ivy to throw a cushion at her, again), wiped the dresser and study table in both of the bedrooms with a wet rag she found in the kitchen and officially ended her cabin keeping for the week. **(A.N. You guys must be wondering why they have to clean the cabin by their own when this place should be a relaxing, get-away-from-busy-life paradise. You see… Ivy and Wren made a phone call to Devil's Mount before they came to stay and cancelled the 'tidy-up' service. Obviously, they just wanted Xion to do more work for them. But the guests have to wash their own clothes with the washing machine if they really need to.)**

"All you had instructed me to do are finished. Is there anything else?" Xion asked politely to the sisters as usual.

"Yes, there is. Make sure the clothes will be brought into the house after they are dry," Wren spoke to her for the first time of the day.

Xion forced a fake smile and replied, "Of course, my ladies." Both Ivy and Wren smirked satisfyingly when they heard she called them 'lady'. She was forced to call them that back in Twilight Town.

"If there is nothing else, can I be excused?" Xion asked. After she saw Ivy flicked her hand a little, Xion bowed maid-like to them and exited the cabin with the tied up garbage bag in her hand. Right after the door shut tight behind her, Xion let out a huge sigh and walked away from the door. She threw the garbage bag into the big green standing trash barrel beside the hag's cabin then turned to walk back to her cabin. Xion's eyes were casting low as she walked, so she didn't noticed someone stood in front of her, until she bumped softly into his toned chest. Xion lifted up her head and met the familiar blue eyes. She smiled sweetly and said, "Hey there, Roxas. What is it?"

Roxas smiled back. He wore a loose white button up shirt, skinny black pants with checkered pattern on the trouser legs from his knees down and a pair of black cowboy boots.

Xion kept on smiling. She can hardly believe it. The very first day she came to Devil Mount, Roxas and her acted like long-time-enemy and they even had a quarrel at the morning at her second day here. Ever since they apologized to each other on the phone, they became friends. And Roxas never yell at her anymore. They treated each other like the best of friends. Her niece, friends and herself even spent time with him, Sora, Riku and Axel in the past few days. She can't believe just the sentence 'I'm sorry' can change a person's life so much.

Roxas opened his mouth and said, "Hey to you too, Xion. Um… You see, we will hold a small game today and every guests and tourists are welcome to play. More information of this game will be announced later. There will be prize for the winner of course. If you and your friends would like to join this game, please gather in front of the stables at 10 o'clock sharp. But we will wait for the next fifteen minutes before stop accepting any more contestants. So, you think you guys will be joining the game?"

Xion tapped her chin a few times then answered, "I think 'yes'. Kairi and Mai are both so energetic; they would love to play the game. It's good to do something then just lying around all day too."

"Great! So meet you guys at 10?" Roxas asked.

"Yup!" Xion chirped happily.

Roxas held out his pinky to Xion and said, "Promise?"

Xion snickered at his childishness and curled his pinky with her own then said, "Pinky promise."

"Well then, I need to tell the same thing to the rest of the guests. See you Xion," the blonde said as he retrieved his hand and slipped them into his pockets.

"See you soon, Rox-as." Xion called out to him a moment later after he walked pass her and towards the witches' cabin.

Xion sighed in relief that she didn't called Roxas 'Rox' again. It was a habit of her to call people by their name's first few letters. Like, she called Kairi: 'Kai'. She called Namine: 'Nam'. And some other names like Zexion for example, she will most likely to accidentally called him 'Zex'. And she had called Roxas by 'Rox' for a few times now.

"I got to control this habit of mine…" Xion murmured to herself as she walked towards her cabin. Namine, Kairi and Mai are no longer on the front porch, so she presumed that they might be in the living room.

Picked up the socks that she was working on from the bench, she went into the cabin and greeted Namine, who was sitting on the couch drawing again. She heard water running, so it must be Kairi who was having a bath. Xion went into her room and saw her niece struggled to wear her light blue tank top and dark blue pleated skirt that reached her knees. Xion placed down the socks and knitting tools onto the bed and walked over to where her niece is to help her get dressed.

"Aunt Xion. Did Icky-Ivy and Wren-Egg do anything bad to you?" Mai asked they sat on the bed and she let her aunt brushed her hair with the hairbrush.

"No they didn't cupcake. I'm fine," Xion replied sweetly and let Mai's hair down. Once, a friend told her that if the hair is tied up too tight and for too long, they will fall off easily. She wasn't sure if that is true or not, but Mai looked good with her hair down.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Xion said and told Mai that she can go watch the TV. Xion was about to push herself up from the bed with her hands when she felt something sharp pierced into her flesh. She yelped in pain and hold up her left hand. It was a needle, the needle that she used for knitting Mai's socks. She left it on the bed and forgot about it.

The needle didn't pierce too deep, but deep enough to draw some blood. She simply grabbed hold onto the needle and slowly pulled it out. Blood started to ooze out from the wound. Xion picked up the rest of her knitting tools and placed them back into the knitting box. Guess that was a punishment for laying sharp things around. After she stopped the blood from flowing out, she took out a band aid from the small first aid box she brought and applied it on. Disposed off the bloodied tissue, she walked out to the living room and saw Kairi sat there too, in her light purple T-shirt and denim shorts.

She joined them and said, "I met Roxas outside just now. He told me that there will be a game held at 10 o'clock. There will be even prize for the winner. Do you all want to play?"

Mai smiled happily, showing her teeth and said, "Oh! I want! I want!"

Kairi also smiled and said, "I'll join too. It's about time to win something!"

Xion looked over to Namine, "How 'bout you?"

Namine smiled sweetly back at her and replied, "Why not? Keep on drawing will be bored also you know."

"That's great! I promised Roxas that we will join. If you guys said 'no', I had no idea how to tell it to him." Xion sighed in relief and sank back into the wooden rocking chair.

"What kind of promise you made with him? 'Cross your heart'? 'Swear upon Kingdom Hearts'?" Kairi asked and leaned forward, desperate to get the answer.

"It's just pinky promise." Xion said simply.

"Pinky promise? Mommy said that we can never ever break a pinky promise," Mai said. **(A.N. We cannot break any promises at all… But I still broke some… ): )**

Xion nodded. "Yup. That's why I'm glad that we all are going to the game." She snickered as Mai walked to her and asked her if she can seat on her laps, which Xion allowed her to.

"Hey… Do you ever wonder why Xion is starting to get happy whenever Mr. Young Blonde Boss is around," Kairi whispered to Namine. Namine pasted a soft smile on her face and whispered back, "I do. Maybe she fell for Mr. Young Blonde Boss instead of Silver Head." Then she giggled happily, which made Kairi even confuse.

"What are you guys talking about?" Xion asked them with curiosity.

"Nothing~" Both the redhead and blonde said in unison.

Xion looked at them curiously then turned her gaze back to her beloved niece on her laps. She wrapped her arms around her gently and rocked the chair back and forth.

***1314***

"I can't believe that I fell asleep and you two didn't wake me up!" The leading ravenette shouted to her friends as they ran down the hill slope as fast as they could. In the ravenette's arms is a little girl around 5, who seems to enjoy the wind beating at her face.

"B-But you looked so tired after you came back from the witches' cabin and you were sleeping peacefully. I didn't dare to wake you up. And Namine was drawing your sleeping form, and I didn't want to stop her because the drawing wasn't done yet." Kairi explained, and gave Xion her innocent eyes.

Xion eyes were wide open and she asked, "Namine, you were drawing me when I'm asleep?"

The blonde girl sent her an angel smile and nodded slightly as they ran down the slope with full speed and caution. Xion turned her attention back to running. She doesn't really mind Namine drew her when she sleeps, she actually wonders how she looked like when she's sleeping…

"We're there!" The little girl, Mai told her aunt.

Sure enough, not far from them are the stables they went a few days ago. A crowd of people gathered at the field, different voices of different ages and gender entered her ears. As the three girls slowed down and started to catch back their breath, Kairi accidently knocked a child around 6 off his feet and dropped onto the grassy ground. The redhead panicked and kneeled down beside the boy. "I'm so sorry. I didn't notice you."

Little tears formed in the little boy's green eyes, guilt struck Kairi right in her heart painfully. "I-I'm so sorry. Please don't cry…" Kairi cooed and softly wiped a single tear that rolled down the brown haired boy cheek. "This clumsy big sister doesn't mean to make you fall, okay? So, please don't cry. Big sister will do anything for you, okay? Please stop crying…"

The little boy looked up to Kairi and said while sobbing, "I-I'm okay from the fall. I-I I can't find Au-Au-Achoo!" Kairi quickly gave him a piece of tissue. The boy continued, "Aerith. I'm lost and I'm scared…"

"There there… It's okay. Big sister will help you find Aerith, okay?" Kairi asked as she gave the scared child a loving embrace. The little boy nodded slightly.

"Now… What's your name little fella?" Kairi asked him as they broke the hug.

"An-Anxo." The brunette answered.

"Anxo… What a unique name. By the way, my name is Kairi. But you can call me Kai," Kairi told him and helped him up to his feet. Just then, Namine, Xion and Mai walked towards them. The blonde opened her mouth. "Kai. Who is that little guy?"

Kairi smiled. "His name is Anxo. He got separated from his family."

"Oh~ I see. Hi, my name is Namine. You can call me Nami or Nam." Namine stretched out her hand and shook it with Anxo. Xion smiled and held out hers too. "Hi. And my name's Xion. You can call me Xi. Here, is my niece. Her name is Mai." Xion said and gestured Mai to meet Anxo.

Mai smiled at him. She's glad that there are other kids here in Devil Mount that she can meet. "Hi ya. I'm Mai. And my mom is an awesome fighter and my dad is good at using both swords and guns!"

"Really? Well… My uncle is an awesome swordsman and my dad practiced with him during their training," Anxo told her.

Mai grinned happily and looked up to Xion and said, "I like him. We both have awesome family members who can fight!" Mai flashed another sweet smile and Anxo, who also smiled back.

"I'm going to help Anxo find his family. I'll see you guys later, okay?" Kairi asked as she held Anxo's hand, which is a little bigger than Mai's.

"Sure. I need to let Roxas know that we have arrived. Mai, stayed here with Namine, okay? I don't want you to get lost like Anxo did," Xion said and walked into the crowd after Mai nodded her head.

"I'll see you two later. Bye," With that, the redhead also entered the crowd with her new friend.

Mai and Namine watched them leave and finally out of sight. Mai looked up to Namine and asked, "Now what?" The blonde tapped her chin then said, "Hm… Why don't I tie your hair into a braid?"

"Braid?"

Soon, a certain black haired girl's hair been tied into a cute braid with a silver ribbon tied at the end.

"Where is he?" Xion spoke to herself as she made her way through the crowd, searching for the spiky blonde. She didn't expect so many people to join this little game. Just then, at the corner of her eye, she spotted a hint of blond and white. Could it be? Excused herself through the sea of people, she finally made her way to the place where she saw the colours. True enough, it was him.

Smiled satisfiedly to herself, she crept behind Roxas and gave out a loud 'Boo!' The blond boy yelped in surprise, almost dropped the clipboard in his hand and quickly turned around to see his 'surpriser'. In front of him stood a young woman around 20, with beautiful jet black short hair, a perfectly shaped nose, delicate pink lips, and a pair of clear ocean blue eyes. Her outfits are just the same as they are when they met this early morning.

"Xi-Xion. You scared me." He finally managed to speak.

Xion giggled sweetly. "That's because you're a scaredy-cat."

Roxas denied, "No, I'm not!"

Xion just gave out another giggle. She like him being childish sometimes, 'cause he looked scary when he acted all mature, adult and in a bad mood. Like how he acted in the cantina on her first day here in Devil Mount. "Anyway, I just want to tell you that all my friends will be joining the game. Don't miss any of us out, Roxas."

Roxas made a soft snort and said, "Why would I? I already added you guys in the list. See." Roxas handed her the clipboard. Xion accepted it and flipped through the papers. Sure enough her name, Mai, Kairi and Namine were on it.

"So, where are your friends?" Roxas asked.

"Oh you know… Here or there. It's hard to spot them in this crowd. I didn't expect to see this many people!" Xion told him, excitedly.

"Me too. It's around 100 people or even more!"

"Wow… It seems like there will be some tough competitors…" Xion said as she spotted a few muscled men. Yet, this isn't really a physical challenge, so she doesn't have to worry much.

Roxas looked at her then asked her suddenly, "Xion, do you and your friends love animals?"

Xion turned back to him curiously. What does this has to do with the game? "Ya. One time during a school's field trip, Kairi, Namine and I got distracted by a cute duck feeding its ducklings so we got separated from our team. We totally forgot what we are supposed to do. The teachers and our team used the rest of the day just to find us surrounded by ducks, feeding them with our bread. Hehehe…" Xion closed her mouth when she realized she just told Roxas something that is quite embarrassing… He only need a 'yes' or 'no' answer. And she just has to tell him that experience. Xion cleared her throat and said, "I mean. Yes. We do love animals. Why do you ask?"

Roxas chuckled and spoke, "Nothing. And don't worry. I'm sure you and your friends can win this game very easily… And not all of the people will be joining the game. Maybe one or two from each family or something."

Xion looked at him and said, "And what make you so sure that we will win?"

"Because, I have faith in you and your friends," Roxas smiled sweetly at her as he leaned in a bit.

Xion felt heat climbed onto her cheek without any reason. She quickly shook them off, "Oh really? Well… We'll do our very best! See you later, Roxas!" She said and trotted back to her friends, failed to notice someone watching her.

Kairi held Anxo's little hand in hers as they walked past all kinds of different people, but Anxo didn't recognize any of them as his family member. Anxo had told her Aerith has long brown hair, so she only concentrates on searching for brunettes. But none of them is Aerith so far.

"When is the last time you're with her, Anxo?" Kairi asked him, eyes still scanning the loud, talking crowd.

Anxo thought for awhile and said, "About 10 minutes before I met you, Big Sister Kai. I only walked away for awhile but then I can't find her anywhere. I'm scared…"

Kairi stopped and squatted down in front of Anxo. "It's alright. We'll find Aerith very soon and you'll be just fine." Kairi smiled and stroked the boy's head. "Don't be scare, okay? You know that Big Sister Kai will always be there for you."

"Really?"

Kairi nodded. "Really."

Anxo smiled cheerfully and cried out happily, "Yeah! I got a big sister!"

Kairi snickered and stood up, but she accidently knocked onto someone. She quickly turned and apologized with a bow.

"It's okay. It's only an accident, isn't it?" A familiar voice said. Kairi looked up.

"So-Sora? ! Wha-What are you doing here?" Kairi shuttered as she straighten herself.

Sora smiled and said, "I'm here to help with the game, silly. What else will I be here?" Kairi blushed when she realized the stupid question she just asked. "O-of course…" She whispered. Kairi gave another look at Sora. He wore a thin plain white coloured T-shirt, an unbuttoned white with very light blue horizontal and vertical lines shirt, dark blue denim jeans, dark brown leather belt and a pair of matching black cowboy boots with a little silver pattern designs.

The hint of brown behind Kairi caught his eyes. "Is that…"

"Sor-Sor!" Anxo cried out and pounded onto Sora, who totally took it by surprise. Kairi looked dumbly at Sora or Sor-Sor with Anxo hanging from his neck like a monkey hanging from a tree branch.

Kairi couldn't help but let out a small laugh when she thought back to what Anxo called Sora just now. Sora blushed in embarrassment then said, "It's not that funny… Right?"

"Sorry… Hehehe… Okay, Sor-Sor~ How do you know Anxo and how does he know you and even have a nickname for you?" Kairi questioned after she stopped herself bursting into another laugh.

"He usually comes here for the holidays. And I hate that nickname of mine…" Sora said, with Anxo still hanging from his neck, a big smile pasted on his face.

"It's not that bad. I kinda like it. It's funny and cute. Sor-Sor… Hehehe…" The redhead snickered again. Sora blushed a little at her comment. He looked down at Anxo. His neck is started to hurt.

"Anxo, why are you with Kairi? Where's mom?" Sora asked as he lifted the little boy's body up and gave him a piggyback. The small brunette laughed out in joy as he soared high up and sat onto Sora's shoulders. He looked around the crowd and told Sora, "She was talking to some people. I wandered off and got separated from her. Then I met Big Sister Kai, she is helping me to find her."

"Any luck?"

Both Anxo and Kairi shook their head.

"Kairi, the game will start in a few minutes. Why don't you go meet your friends? I'll help Anxo find her." Sora told the redhead.

"O-Okay… Big Sister Kai have to go back to her friends okay? I'll see you later." Kairi said to Anxo.

"OK! See you later, Big Sis Kai!" Anxo said happily.

Sora looked up to Anxo and said, "Come on then. Let's go find Mummy." He bid Kairi farewell and turned away, walked into the crowd.

Kairi watched them leave and thought to herself. 'So Aerith is Anxo's mom… I see. I better get back to my friends.' She turned and walked back to where she came from, totally unaware a certain guy in the crowd staring at her with a smirk on his face.

"She'll be a piece of cake…" He said and walked away.

***1314***

Roxas called all the participants to gather together in front of him so he can tell them about the game and a few simple rules. He stood onto a wooden crate and looked at the small crowd in front of him. It seems like he was right, not all of the people are joining the game.

Roxas spoke at a loud and clear voice, "Firstly, I would like to thanks you guys for participate in this game. It is very simple actually. All you have to do is to find this similar cloth in the woods nearby." He pulled out a square brown coloured cloth from his pant's back pocket and showed it to everyone. He continued, "Please note that there is only one cloth like this in the woods and it is very well hidden and also hard to get. After you managed to get it, find your way to a lake, which also located somewhere in the woods. I'll be there waiting for the winner and the grand price will be his or hers."

The crowd erupted with voices full of excitement as they chatted among themselves. Roxas raised his hand to get the people's attention and silent them down. "The rules for this game are simple. One: No cheating. That means no stealing the cloth from the person who found it or set any traps to other participants. Two: No fighting. Don't hurt each other just for getting the cloth. Three: Please don't damage the environment and hurt any animals. We are deeply grateful if you don't. If any of you disobey these 3 simple rules, you will get a direct disqualification." The crowd erupted with voices once more. Soon, they went quiet.

"I'll go to the lake first before this game will officially start. My brother here, Sora, will tell you when the game starts after I communicate with him with my walkie-talkie. Good luck, everyone. Do your very best." Roxas leaped onto the ground and told Sora that he will be off now.

"See you later, bro," Sora told his twin brother as the blonde started to walk towards the direction of the woods. Sora turned to the crowd and said, "Alright, everyone. The game will not start for about another 3 to 4 minutes. Please make sure you don't bring any valuable items with you which might fall off during the game. If you have any items that need to be kept safe, please come here and hand them over to Akiko here. You can keep it to yourself if you want to, but we will not take any responsibility for any loses. Thank you."

Kairi looked over to Xion, Namine and Mai. "So~ Anything need to give them?" They shook their head. With the rush to arrive at the stable on time just now, none of them have the chance to bring something with them. "Hm… Okay then!" Kairi said happily and hummed a random tune.

"Kerakk…. Kerakk… Sora. Sora. Come in!" The walkie-talkie attached onto Sora's leather belt sounded. He unattached it, pressed onto a button and said, "Sora's here, bro." He released the button and waited for reply.

"Kerakk… I'm in position. Let the game start. Over and out." Roxas's voice said.

"Okay! Over and Out too!" Sora replied and attached the walkie-talkie back to his belt. He stood onto the wooden crate and caught everyone's attention. "My brother, Roxas had just told me he is in the woods. Every participant please follows me to the starting line. If any of you tried to have a head start, say hello to disqualification. Now, everyone please follow me." The brunette jumped down from the crate and started to walk to the direction Roxas went. All of the participants followed right behind him. A few 'good luck' and 'do your best' shouted from the people who didn't participate in the activity to their friends or families members.

Xion held onto Mai's little hand when the little girl asked, "Aunt Xion. Will we win the game?"

Xion smiled at her niece and said, "Of course, we will. I'm sure of it."

"What do you think the prize would be?" Mai asked as she inspected the braid Namine made.

"I don't know. But I'm ready to find out."

* * *

**Nagira: That was long. Sorry folks, that's all for this chapter. It might be a little boring, but kinda important for the rest of the chapters.  
**

**Xion: Nagira, I heard that you have things to tell ur readers. What is it?**

**Nagira: Oh ya! *clear throat* Dear beloved readers. 'Sunset Angels' will not be updating for quite a long time, again. Because I would like to finish my other story 'Sing Me A Song' first. And I would also like to know, do you guys love to read long chapters? Or short chapters? Let me know, so I can adjust my chapters to fit your reading comfort. thx u.**

**Axel: Wait! Are you saying I'm not gonna show up for a long time again! **

**Nagira: Well... If you mean this story. Then, yes.**

**Axel: I will not allow you! I didn't even showed up in this chapter! You should be lucky that I didn't give u a 'Homer's Strangle' right now. U better change ur mind before I change mine!**

**Nagira: No. I have thought about this a long time. And I have made up my mind. I will finish 'Sing Me A Song' first before continue 'Sunset Angels' and 'Just One More Time'.**

**Axel: Why you little! **

**Nagira: Don't worry Axel. You will show up in 'Sing Me A Song'. So dont go all berserk like Saix.**

**Roxas: Chill Axel. If u hurt Nagira, you will not even show up in 'Sing Me A Song'.**

**Axel: *scrowl* Fine...**

**Nagira: Thank u, Roxas. Once again, I'm very sorry, beloved readers. Plz-**

**Xion, Roxas, Axel: Review, Fav, Alert and Vote!  
**

**Nagira: And I'll meet you soon in 'Sing Me A Song'. Sayonara, mina-san!  
**


End file.
